To Have and Have Not
by Doc Reid
Summary: Doc offers to help Jonas find the men who robbed his store, while Matt, Festus and Newly are out of town. Story completed.
1. Chapter 1

It was first thing on the Tuesday morning when Wilbur Jonas unlocked the front doors of this newly renovated store. A small yet growing crowd was waiting to purchase the merchandise they wait three weeks for. Many of the people were Jonas' regulars with just a few new faces in the crowd. Jonas figured that the other mercantile owner's sent them over to have a look at the new store.

None the less, Jonas was thankful to be back in business. With the door open, Jonas quickly pulled off his suit coat and picked up his white apron and wrapped the ties around his waist. He positioned himself at the end of the counter and watched as the people stepped through the door. At first, most of them looked around the room to admire, or not, the work that went into the renovation after the fire.

Several were just as happy to get what they came for, pay and leave. Jonas felt it was going to be a busy day and he was more than happy with the turnout so early in the morning.

Ed Foster and Walter Bower stood on the boardwalk across the street. The two men had arrived in Dodge the night before and instantly lost every cent they owned during the card games at the Bull's Head Saloon.

"Looks like that fellow has a run of luck going for him," Foster said as he leaned on the post next to him.

"Humph," Bower grunted. "I still say those games were fixed," he said as he watched people entering and leaving the general store.

"I just bet that fellow is going to have quite the haul by the time he closes," Foster nudge Bower. Bower thought for a moment. "You know Foster. Some times you are a genius!"

Foster looked at Bower like he had kittens crawling out his ears. And then it dawned on him as he continued to watch the general store," Yeah," he smiled.

Doc closed the door to his office and noticed the throng of people moving back and forth in the alley. He stood at the top of the staircase and watched for a moment before he decided to make an appearance at Jonas' grand reopening. The doctor slowly walked down the stairs and reached the boardwalk. There was hardly standing room and he was grateful that there were no medical emergencies he had to attend to quickly.

Doc wove his way through the crowd and watched from the doorway. He was glad he wasn't Jonas right at the moment. The store owner had four women asking for about fifteen different things each. Jonas looked frantic as he tried to keep up with the orders.

Doc chuckled and decided to make tracks before Jonas spotted him and put him to work. Doc walked back to the Long Branch and was thankful for the solitude inside the saloon. Kitty looked up from her books she had on the end of the bar and smiled at the doctor, "Well hiya, Doc," she chirped.

Doc was still chuckling as he walked to the bar and nested next to Kitty.

"Well you either have swallowed the canary or you have a joke to share. Which is it?" Kitty said with a wink.

Doc looked at Kitty, "I am sure glad I'm not Jonas right now. His place is being mobbed by just about every old bitty in town," Doc snorted which garnered him a playful cuff from Kitty, "Be nice," she jokingly scolded her dear friend.

"Well it's true," Doc said in self defence.

"I'm sure Jonas knows how to handle all the "bitties" in town. He's done it for years," Kitty stated.

"Maybe so, but not all at once," Doc almost sounded sorry for the store owner. Kitty just smiled and then poured Doc a coffee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the day and Jonas stood looking around his store at the empty shelves and tables. He walked over to a chair and plunked himself down with a heavy satisfied sigh. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the one broom that remained in the barrel - he wondered why it didn't sell. He twisted his mouth in thought just as Doc stopped by the store on his way up to his office.

"Jonas, are you all right?" the physician said from the doorway.

Jonas looked up, "Yes," he smiled. "It's been quite the day," he said as he stood and walked to the doorway.

Doc nodded, "Seems your grand reopening was a success," he said with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, it was indeed!" Jonas smiled broadly. He was almost giddy with satisfaction. "Looks like I might have not brought enough stock in, however," he said as he looked back into the store.

"Well, I guess everyone needed something with you being out of business for several weeks and with winter coming on," Doc stated.

Jonas thought and nodded, "I never thought of it that way. Perhaps you're right, Doc," he said as he looked back at the doctor.

"Listen, I'm going to and drop off my medical bag in my office and then got to the Long Branch for a drink. Why don't you join me in a bit," Doc offered.

The offer caught Jonas by surprise, "Well," he hedged.

"In honour of your new store," Doc added.

"Well. Alright then. I'll just straighten things up here and join you in a bit," Jonas smiled as he removed his apron and placed it on the empty table near the door.

"Good. I'll see you in a bit," Doc smiled and left.

Jonas chuckled. Life was pretty good to him in the last few weeks, and he was finally feeling that he had a few friends that he could really rely on. He knew deep down that part of this alienation from most people in Dodge was due to himself and he was trying hard to change, but it was difficult journey having been set in his ways for so long. He just hoped that people understood.

Jonas had his back to the door and was busy with some fabric he was folding when he heard the footsteps down into his store. He did a quick look over his shoulder and saw two men and returned to his work, "I'll be with you gentlemen in just a moment," he hurried to fold the cloth.

What Jonas didn't see was one of the men closing the door to the store. The next thing Jonas knew he had something over his head and a rope around his chest. The store owner yelped in surprise and was about to yell for help when he felt someone fixing a gag over his mouth. Jonas struggled and then found that his hands, legs and feet were being tied together. The sensation of being moved came over him as he wondered what was going on. He tried to talk but the gag only allowed him to grunt.

Foster pushed the store owner down behind the counter while Bower pulled the cash from the drawer. Both men were giddy and quickly left the store through the back entrance.

With the door closed, any new costumers wouldn't know that Jonas was still inside while desperately trying to free himself. Under his restrained breath Jonas was cursing up a blue streak.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc sat at the table for almost an hour while playing with his drink. Somehow he felt stood-up and almost jilted by Jonas - he chuckled to himself at the last part, but there was something enduring about the store owner, once you were able to understand him. And that is what was now bothering Doc - Jonas was one of the most punctual men he'd ever known.

Doc stood and walked to the bar, "I'm going over to the store to see what's keeping Jonas," he said as he placed the empty glass down.

"Well let me go with you. Maybe business has picked up again. Besides Jonas told me a few weeks back he was going to order some new fabrics and bonnets. Maybe I'll buy something," Kitty smiled as she looped her hand around Doc's elbow and walked with him to the door.

Doc looked at the redheaded saloon owner with a twinkle in his eyes, "Don't expect me to buy the bonnet for you," he smiled. Kitty burst out laughing as they made their way out the doors and along the board walk. Both of them stopped, "That's odd," Doc said as he removed his are from Kitty's hand.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"There's no one at the store, and it looks like the door is closed" the doctor stated as he stepped down and crossed the dusty alley. Kitty followed closely behind.

Doc stepped up onto the next section of boardwalk and looked at the door. "This is strange," Doc admitted.

Doc rased his hand to his chin and rubbed it while thinking, "Jonas wouldn't have stood me up for a drink," he said to Kitty.

Kitty's eyebrows crept upwards, "No. I believe that," she said in a tone that indicated that she knew how shrewd Jonas was with his money. "What do you think happened then?" Kitty asked.

Doc shrugged, "Maybe he made so much money today he's still counting it," the doctor joked as he reached for the door which opened to the touch. Doc stepped back.

"What?" Kitty asked as she hovered over Doc's shoulder and looked into the store.

"If Jonas was counting his money he wouldn't leave the door unlocked," Doc said as he to a quick look as Kitty before he carefully stepped down into the store. There was no sigh of any struggle which was a relief to the doctor, "Jonas?"

Jonas moved. He struggled against the ropes.

Doc moved further into the store. "Jonas?" he called again as he looked back to Kitty who raised her hands as she shrugged. Doc made a face as he continued further into the store.

It was then Kitty heard something, "Doc?"

Doc turned, "There's a strange noise coming from behind the counter," Kitty's eyes then showed that she realized in all likelihood it was Wilbur Jonas. Both Kitty and Doc scrambled to the counter and looked over. Sure enough they found Wilbur Jonas on the floor tied up tighter than a hog. The store owner continued to struggle to free himself.

Doc gulped as he scurried around to the back of the counter and found a knife to cut the ropes. "Easy now Jonas," the doctor said as he knelt down and freed the store owner. Doc assisted Jonas to a sitting position while untying the gag and pulling the apron from over Jonas' head.

The store owner was sweaty and flushed. "Are you all right?" Doc asked.

Jonas was practically hyperventilating as he nodded yes. Doc rested his hand on the man's shoulder, "Just take deep slow breaths," he looked Jonas in the eyes.

Kitty was now down behind the counter as well, "What happened?" she said as she drew a handkerchief across Jonas' brow.

Jonas was still red in the face as his eyes darted from Doc to Kitty and back again, "I was just getting ready to meet you at the Long Branch, Doc, when two men came in and hoodwinked me," his voice was shaky.

"Did they hurt you?" Doc asked.

Jonas shook his head no, "No, I might have rope burns that I caused..." then the store owner grew silent and he stared straight ahead.

"Jonas?" Doc tried to get the mercantile owner's attention.

"They took every cent I made today..." Jonas said in a monotone voice. It was like his life's work had been stripped away from him. Jonas then looked down at his hands and pursed his lips. "Seems I just can't win these days," he said in a hushed voice.

Kitty looked at Doc as if she was trying to inspire the doctor to do something. Doc looked back with his eyebrows pushed together wondering what Kitty was trying to say. Doc still wasn't getting it, and now Jonas was watching the two.

"Maybe you can help Jonas," Kitty finally blurted out.

"Oh, no, Miss Kitty," Jonas said as he tried to stand, "I'm going straight to the marshal about this one," he laughed nervously as he finally got to his feet. Both Kitty and Doc were now standing next to the store owner. Jonas noted the look on Doc's face, "What?"

"You can't go to Matt," Doc stated.

"Then I'll go and see Festus," Jonas began to move when Doc stopped him. "You can't do that either," Doc said.

Jonas huffed, "All right, I'll go and see Newly," he said again was stopped by Doc who shook his head no, "Newly is with Matt and Festus."

Jonas stepped forward and took a hold of the counter. His head hung low and he sighed.

Kitty remained looking at the doctor as if she was trying to send a message using telepathy. Doc thought quickly and then something popped into his head and he clicked his fingers. If anything it would be a stalling tactic until Matt got back on Friday, "Say, Jonas, why don't we got to the Long Branch. I'll buy you a drink and you tell us all about it. Maybe between the two of us we can find the hooligans that robbed your store," the doctor smiled.

Jonas' eyes lifted from the counter and slowly drifted over to Doc, "You really think we could do this?" his voice was a mixture of hesitancy and excitement.

Doc twisted his mouth in thought as his eyes looked across to Kitty who was nodding vigorously. Doc looked at Jonas, "With our brains, I bet," he smiled awkwardly at the store owner. Jonas pushed himself up from the counter, "Okay. I'm willing if you are," he smiled at the doctor.

Doc smiled back as his eyes shifted past Jonas to Kitty Russell who shrugged and tried to look innocent. Doc's eyes narrowed at the saloon owner who was now well on her way to the door, "I'll see you both in the Long Branch," she smiled and left.

Doc's shoulders slumped as he realised that he was just talked into something that was next to impossible. "Come on Jonas. It looks like we have a lot of work to do," Doc said as he walked to the door with the store owner in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonas was still angry and shaking from his ordeal as he sat down at the table near Miss Kitty. Doc sat down beside the saloon owner. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil?" Doc asked as he looked at Kitty. Kitty made a face and wondered if her idea was worth its while. Kitty called over to Sam who was pouring the drinks for the small group, "Sam would you bring a pad of paper and a pencil for Doc when you come over?"

Sam smiled, "Sure think, Miss Kitty." The barkeep placed the filled glasses on his tray and place the note pad and pencil next to them. Sam lifted the tray and walked to the table where Doc was quick to remove the pencil and paper.

Doc extended his arms quickly to pull his sleeves up slightly as he sat the pad down in front of him, "Okay Jonas. Tell me what happened," Doc poised the pencil above the note pad as if he was going to strike it.

Kitty watched and blinked her eyes before she rolled them. Obviously Doc was taking the much more serious then she thought, "Oh, pease," she said under her breath as she continued to watch the doctor.

"As I said, I was in the store and these two men came in. I didn't pay them much attention because I was finishing up what I was doing, but told them I'd be right with them," Jonas looked shaken.

"Go on," Doc said as the scrawled notes across the page at lightening speed.

Kitty was now sitting with her right elbow resting on the table and her chip resting in her hand. She looked slight bemused by the whole scene as Jonas continued to tell Doc what had happened.

"And then they tied me up, and left me after taking the money. That's all I can tell yo, Doc," Jonas sipped from his glass.

Doc pushed the rounded end of the pencil into the corner of his mouth in thought. "Did they leave the way they came in?"

Jonas pursed his lips in thought, "Hum. You know I don't think they did," Jonas continued to think. "I was so damn mad I don't think I noticed," Jonas looked up at the doctor. "They may have gone out the back door. I just can't recall," Jonas concluded.

"Hum. We'll have a look in the alley later," Doc said as he formulated another question in his mind. "Do you remember anything about what they looked like or what they were wearing?" Doc asked.

Jonas sat back in his chair. The questions were getting harder. "Well," Jonas paused in thought, "I can't recall. As I said I had my back to them and only had a quick look over my shoulder," Jonas stated as he sat back to the table and took another sip from his drink.

"We sure don't have much to go on, at the moment," Doc said as he looked down at his notes. "How much money do you think they got," Doc asked in a hushed voice as he leaned toward the store owner.

Jonas did a quick calculation in his head, "I'd say close to four hundred dollars," he looked at Doc with a dead serious expression on his face.

"Four hundred?" Doc gulped.

Jonas nodded and took another sip from his glass. Doc looked shocked, as he took his own glass and belted back the entire contents. The move even caught Kitty off guard. "I don't think I've ever made that much money in a whole year," Doc stared down at the empty glass.

Kitty twisted her lips and motioned to Sam to bring Doc another drink, "Calm down Doc," she patted her friend on his forearm as the doctor continued to think about the money. Jonas watched on and wondered if he'd said something wrong, "Doc?"

Doc looked up to Jonas, "Huh?"

"You okay?" the store owner asked.

"Oh, sure. I just didn't realize that you could have made that much money in one day," Doc said somewhat sarcastically.

"Well, it's my business. Why would I do something that I can't make money at? Jonas almost snapped back in self defence.

Doc just frowned, "All the schooling the world and I get a nickle here and a dollar there," he grumbled to himself. Jonas' mood was even further down the scale as he now sat with his arms folded on the table in front of him and feeling slightly dismayed by the doctor's outburst.

Doc's eyes shifted over to the store owner, "Jonas. I'm sorry for my comment," Doc said with sincerity. "I guess I find my wealth in other ways," Doc said.

Jonas looked up at the doctor, "Thanks, Doc." The store owner remained rattled after his ordeal. He sighed thinking that all was lost.

Doc watched Jonas for a minute or so, "Nothing is coming to you about the men, huh?" the doctor asked.

Jonas frowned as he thought hard, "The only think I can say for sure, it they were both wearing suits. I guess you could say they didn't look like they were in need of money," the store owner looked up.

Kitty pursed her lips, "Typical," she said.

Doc looked at her, "Huh?"

"They are likely professional thieves who live high off the hog," Kitty stated.

Both Doc and Jonas looked at each other. Doc finished his drink and stood. "I have an idea to see if your theory is right, Kitty," Doc smiled.

"Oh?" both Kitty and Jonas asked in unison.

Doc smiled broadly. Partly due to the drinks, but more so due to what he felt was a clever thought. "We're going to look around the alley at the back of the store to see just what kinds of boots these fellows are wearing," Doc said as he picked up the note pad and pencil.

Jonas slowly stood and watched the doctor walked to the door of the saloon. Jonas looked back to Kitty who was shaking her head in disbelief. Jonas thumbed over his shoulder, "Is Doc all right?"

Kitty shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine right now, Mr. Jonas," she said as she too watched the doctor.

"Come on Jonas. We're wasting day light," Doc called from the doorway. All eyes in the room were now on the store owner who simply just wanted to disappear. Jonas thanked Kitty for the drink and slowly walked to the door. He could feel everyone watching him and was more than thankful to be back out on the street.

Jonas looked for the doctor who was now part way down the block, "Doc? Wait up!" Jonas called after the physician before he started to quickly walk to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed Foster and Walter Bower had long left their suit coats, hats and other things at the shack down by the mill pond. Without money the night before, that's where they stayed the night. However, with the windfall they claimed from Wilbur Jonas, the night life in Dodge was looking up for the two.

"And how do you like this coat?" Ed Foster looked at his friend who admired it.

"Looks good to me," Bower said as he tied on a few hats trying to decide which one he liked the best. He turned to Foster with a top hat on and Foster burst out laughing. "I get the hint," Bower said as he then tried a bowler hat which met with Foster's approval.

"Well, gentlemen, it there anything else I can do for you today?" Felix Templeton asked.

Both men shook their heads no and paid for their purchases. Templeton smiled. He liked to see cash on the barrel-head.

Bower and Foster left the clothier's shop and decided it was time to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc and Jonas finally walked to the back of the store where Doc stopped cold in his track and thrust his arm out to stop Jonas from walking past him. Doc was almost successful at doubling the store owner over as Jonas walked briskly into his arm. Jonas shot Doc at look then wondered what the doctor was doing.

Doc inched forward and knelt down. "Hum," he grunted.

Jonas careful knelt down next to the doctor and watched the physician.

"Look," Doc pointed with his pencil and lead forward just as Jonas did and the two men banged their heads together. "Oh, for Pete's sake!" Jonas snapped. "What are your doing Doc? He said as he held his forehead with his left hand.

Doc held his temple with his right hand and looked at the store owner. "I'm trying to show you these tracks," Doc grumbled as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well they look like foot prints, don't they?" Jonas said as he stood up. "And they go off in that direction," the store owner pointed down the alley.

Doc looked up, "Yeah, they do." Doc stood and looked, "But did you notice the marks?"

Jonas looked back down at the racks, "What marks?"

Doc smiled, "They aren't new boots."

Jonas looked at the doctor and then back to the tracks, "How do you know?"

Doc bent over and pointed with his pencil, "This one has a well-worn heel. Which means to me they aren't the type that Kitty suspects," Doc concluded.

"How do you know theses tracks are from the robbers?" Jonas pointed at the footprints.

Doc twisted his mouth in thought. He then moved closer to the door of the general store and noted that it was still open. Doc sighed to himself when he spotted the same boot print just outside the door. "Right there is your answer," the doctor pointed out.

Jonas pursed his lips and looked down the alleyway. "I guess we follow them then," Jonas carefully side stepped the tracks and began to follow the tracks.

Doc startled at the thought, "But we don't have a plan if we find these two," Doc quickly followed the store owner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus pulled one last fish from the pond and returned to the camp where Matt and Newly were setting up. Newly looked up at the hill man and smiled while shaking his head, "I don't know how you do it Festus," he said as he looked at the large catfish that hung from the deputy's fishing line.

"Doc sure would like his secret, that's a given," Matt laughed.

Festus snorted, "The fish know when yer in a good mood and most times Doc ain't that's why the don't bite his worms," the hill man settled into cleaning the fish.

Newly looked up at Matt, "I wonder how Mr. Jonas' reopening went this morning."

Matt struck a match and light the tinder under the twigs before he looked up at Newly, "Oh, I'm sure Jonas was busy. He was getting anxious to reopen. He did a great job getting everything repaired," Matt smiled.

Newly nodded, "I know Doc is really happy with the way his office turned out," the young deputy said.

"I can't believe that Jonas didn't even ask me fer any help at all," Festus said from where he sat gutting the fish.

"I can understand that," Matt chirped.

"Oh?" Festus felt like he had missed something.

Newly tried not to laugh as Matt continued, "If you help Jonas he'd still be rebuilding," Matt chuckled.

"Ah, pshaw," Festus muttered and glared at his boss. As the hill man continued with the cat fish, a slight smile spread across his weathered face. He knew what Matt meant and deservingly so.

Newly placed the pot for coffee near the fire and added a few more sticks. He then looked up past the fire to Matt, "Do you think we'll ever find those two bandits that robbed the general store and bank in Grand Bend and Ford?"

Matt nodded, "We're closing in on them. It certainly seems like they know what they are doing," the marshal added.

"I just can't understand how they can just disappear like that," Newly added.

"Well, if you sneak up on your victim and cover his head, they aren't going to be that recognizable, are they," Matt stated.

"No. I guess not," Newly said and continued to make coffee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas was now on the back street that ran close to the creek and the mill. His eyes watched the ground for the tracks and then he spotted them. "Doc. Look," he pointed.

"Yeah, I see them. But what if they lead us right into the two robbers?" Doc questioned.

"Well," Jonas thought, "we could go back and get some guns and hold them until the marshal gets back on Friday," he suggested.

Doc huffed, "No. It's best if we do find them to take them by surprise. You can't predict what a man will do if he's being held in a place and he has violent tendencies," Doc tried to reason.

Jonas thought for a moment. He then stepped further along the trail, "I say we just go and take a peek to see if they are in the shack," Jonas looked back over his shoulder.

Doc shrugged, "Okay. What harm could it do?" he followed Jonas down the dirt road to the little shack. Both men slowed their pace as they approached the building. Carefully they stepped closer to the little window and looked in.

It was dark inside and neither man could see anything. Doc nudged Jonas, "Let's take a quick look inside," he said as ht approached the door and opened it. Jonas was hot on the doctor's heels.

With their eyes adjusting to the light Jonas noticed the suit coats that were stuffed into a sake, "Doc. Look!" he said as he pulled one jacket out and held it up.

Doc turned and his mouth slowly dropped open and he slowly raised his hands in the air.

Jonas smiled, "It's a jacket, Doc. Not a gun," he said.

"You're right store man," Foster said as he pushed his jacket pocket into Jonas' back. "What I have in my pocket, however, is a gun." Foster poked at Jonas to move.

Jonas froze and then stiffly moved further into the room, still starring at the doctor. He swallowed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now what are we going to do?" Walter Bower asked Ed Foster.

"Well," the bandit paused, "we can't shoot them because we'd then be wanted for murder," Bower reasoned.

Both Doc and Jonas stood where they were with their hands in the air. Neither men could make out any facial features of the two men in the doorway.

"Let's tie them up for now," Bower suggested as he moved two chairs to the centre of the room. He placed them back to back. Foster then motioned with his pocketed finger for Doc and Jonas to sit down into the old creaky wooden chairs. Doc and Jonas glanced at each other. There was enough light through the window that showed each man was terrified.

"After you tie us up, what are you going to do?" Doc got up enough nerve to ask.

Bower fished around in the sack and pulled out several ropes, "We'll think about that for a while," Bower said as he tied Doc's and Jonas' hands behind their backs before looping the rope over the two men tying them together in the chairs. Jonas grumbled, "Twice in one day," he said to himself. Doc shook his head, "Sorry about this Jonas," the doctor said just before he was gaged with a piece of cloth. Jonas was next.

Doc was the one that faced the door and Jonas watched as best as he could over his shoulder as the two robbers picked up the sack with their belongings and stepped through the door and pulled it closed. Doc grunted and tried to free his hands.

Jonas was hoping mad now and he fought desperately to free himself from the ropes. Both men struggled but the restraints weren't giving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foster and Bower walked back to through an alley where they dropped their sack as they headed toward Front Street where they eyed the Long Branch Saloon. Both men smiled and giggled, "I bet there's a game of card going on hin there," Foster nudged Bower in the ribs.

"And I bet there's plenty to drink, too!" Bower smiled and took several steps forward and then stopped to look back at his friend, "What?"

"I was just thinking of them two fellows we just tied up," Foster walked to his friend. "Are you sure they are tied up really good?"

Bower took the question like an insult, "Of course they are. They'll be there for a month of Sundays before they get out of those ropes. Now come on. I want to play cards and drink," Bower said and walked toward the Long Branch. Foster looked back over his shoulder and shrugged, "If you say so," he said they turned to catch up with his friend.

The two crooks stood in the doorway of the saloon and looked around the room. There were several card games on the go and a line of men at the bar. "This seems like a busy place," Foster chirped.

"Yeah. Try not to get too drunk tonight. It would be nice if we left here with some money, if not more," Bower warned his friend. Foster snorted, "Go look in a mirror," he looked at his friend before he pushed the swing doors open and stepped down into the room. Bower was right behind. The two stood and looked around before Bower motioned for Foster to join him at the bar to get the night started.

Sam moved to the end of the bar, "What can I get you gentlemen?"

Bower pursed his lips in thought and smiled, "I'd like a glass of your finest bourbon," he stated. Sam nodded, "And for you?"

"Hum, I think a glass of whiskey would be just fine," Foster nodded as he watched the barkeep turn away to get the drinks.

Kitty was at the far end of the bar and she noticed Sam pouring the bourbon into the glass. The saloon owner moved behind the bar and sided up next to the barkeep, "Whose ordered the bourbon?" she looked around.

Sam indicated that it was one of the men at the end of the bar. Kitty watched the two men. She decided they looked normal enough and perhaps in the right league to afford a glass or two of the liquid gold. She returned to where she was before now that she felt satisfied that the two looked like they could pay for the drinks. And then she thought to herself - where was Doc and Jonas?

Kitty called Sam over. "What is it Miss Kitty?"

"Have you seen Doc or Jonas lately?" she looked around the room thinking she may have missed the doctor and store owner somewhere.

Sam shook his head no, "I haven't seen either one of them since they left here, late this afternoon," he now was also looking around the room. "Why? Do you think something is wrong?"

"I don't know," Kitty said. "I'll check in Doc's office a bit later on," she smiled trying to ease her own ill feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc and Jonas continued to struggle against the ropes that bound them together. They could feel each other's hands trying desperately to decode the knots that held their wrists tight. Jonas was practically exhausted having gone through the same ting earlier in the day. He shook his head in anger and tried hard to see in his mind's eye how the ropes were tied. It wasn't working for him.

Doc began to rock in hopes that the chair he was in would somehow separate. It squawked as he moved and just maybe, he thought, the glue holding the chair together might be old enough to give.

Jonas mumbled some thing through his gag, but Doc couldn't make it out. The doctor kept rocking and Jonas again mumbled something. Doc thought maybe Jonas was offering more encouragement so he continued,

However, in fact the store owner was more concerned for the pointed chunk of wood that had broken free from Doc's chair which had somehow lodged in behind Jonas and was now in the process of pinching the store owner in the behind.

Doc rocked harder and finally the two chairs and men tipped sideways with a thud. Jonas groaned and swore his shoulder was out again.

Doc was successful in separating the wood in the chair and worked feverishly at the rope restraints. Jonas tilted his head back to the floor as he lay in pain. He could feel Doc working hard and finally the doctor pulled the bandana away from his mouth. "Jonas, you all right."

It was likely a good thing that it was dark inside the shake, for the look on Jonas' face was one to kill.

Doc swiftly removed the ropes and helped Jonas sit up on the floor. Jonas pulled the gag away from his face and tossed it to the floor.

"Are you okay, Jonas?" Doc asked.

"Just give me a moment..." Jonas said through his clenched teeth as he pulled the pointed piece of wood from his rump and handed it to the doctor. Doc tilted it to the little bit of light, "I looks like it had blood on it," Doc stated.

"It does," was all Jonas said as he slowly stood and held his hand to his hip. Doc frowned, "Is that what you were trying to say?"

Jonas drew a breath, "Yes," he said in a clam but calculated tone.

Doc pursed his lips, "Oh," he said as he realized that he caused the injury. "I guess we'd better call of the search for a bit and go and have that looked at," Doc stepped over the chairs and opened the door. Jonas scowled as he limped past the doctor on his way to the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Doc had finished with Wilbur Jonas' wound and the store owner dignified himself after he fastened the button on his waistband. He wasn't sure whether to thank the doctor or not and mercifully his awkwardness was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Doc forgot he'd locked the door and moved toward it, "Just a minute," he stated loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. Kitty Russell waited on the landing and wondered why Doc had locked the door, "Doc? Is everything all right?" she said through the door just as it opened.

Doc drew his right hand across his face and looked quickly back over to Jonas who stood awkwardly at the examination table. Doc stepped back and allowed Kitty into the office, "Is everything all right?" she repeated.

Jonas slowly limped to the door, "Oh, yes it is, Miss Kitty," he forced a smile.

Kitty glanced at the doctor who was watching the store owner. "Why are you limping?" she finally asked Jonas.

"Oh, not to worry. Just something minor," he tried to not draw any more attention to himself as he started to leave.

Doc excused himself from Kitty for a moment and walked over to the store owner stopping him from leaving so fast, "Jonas, I am terribly sorry about this," Doc whispered.

"It's okay, Doc. I'll be fine," He started to leave again when Doc took his arm, "If your shoulder is still bothering you tomorrow, let me have a look at it," he smiled weakly.

Jonas nodded and again started to leave when Doc stopped him for the third time. Jonas sighed, "Doc I'd like to go home and rest," he said in a hushed voice.

Doc nodded, "I can appreciate that," Doc was also whispering, "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow," Doc winked.

Jonas drew a breath, "Doc I have a business to run," he said with a slight air of exasperation in his tone.

"Well, I know that," Doc muttered, "so do I," he said as he looked back into the office and smiled awkwardly at Kitty who was now standing with her arms folded across her chest and her left eyebrow almost to her hairline. She did look impressed with the shenanigans that seemed to be afoot with the doctor and store owner.

"Doc, I want to get those two as badly as you do. Maybe more now," Jonas said as he rubbed his rump.

"Humph," Doc muttered, "we'll at least we can try to do more tomorrow," he looked Jonas in the eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Jonas said in a soft half-hearted tone. "I'll see you in the morning, Doc," the store owner said as he gingerly made his way down to the street. Doc ticked his head and could understand Jonas' flustrations.

Slowly Doc turned to face Kitty. Or was it going to be the wrath of Kitty? "Kitty," the doctor charmed his way past the saloon owner to the examination table where he picked up some instruments and set them in a basin.

"Where were you and Jonas tonight?" Kitty's tone was a scolding one.

Doc looked up like it was a surprise question, "Why? Yo know we were out looking for the robbers," he played coy.

"Hum, huh, and what happened to Jonas? He was limping," she looked down into the basin with the surgical tools.

"Oh, well, you see," Doc started and hesitated.

"You found them, didn't you?" Kitty scolded.

"Not exactly. It was more like they found us," Doc said as he busied himself with cleaning the equipment.

"Doc you both could have been hurt or worse, killed!" Kitty stated.

"I know that," Doc said sharply as he looked up into Kitty's caring eyes. He swallowed and blinked. Doc's eyes held sorrow for the store owner, "The man is upset. He's practically despondent," Doc said as he dropped a pair of tweezers into the basin. "I'm just trying to give him something to focus on until Matt is back," he swallowed as he looked up at Kitty.

Kitty slowly smiled, "You are a softie after all," she winked.

"Don't let the word get out," the doctor said as he looked back down to the basin.

"Come on. I'll buy you a nightcap. You've played enough detective for one day," Kitty smiled and walked to the door. Doc's eyes lifted and he nodded, "Sure," he said as he pushed off from the examination table to gather his suit coat and hat.

"Did you actually find them?" Kitty asked out of curiosity.

"Well, we found where they'd been staying. We still don't know who they are or where they went after they tied us..." Doc realised that he'd let the cat out of the bag.

"They tied you up!?" Kitty stared at the doctor who merely shrugged and nodded yes.

"Oh, Doc," she said as she rubbed her hand across the physician's shoulder. "Poor you. Poor Jonas!"

"That's only half of it for Jonas," Doc sighed.

"Oh?" Kitty asked.

"I better have that drink first. I want you to have one too," Doc stated.

"That bad, huh?" Kitty asked as Doc nodded yes. Kitty could only imagine why the store owner left the doctor's office limping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc and Kitty entered the Long Branch and walked to the far end of the bar. The doctor was too tired to notice anyone else - fact-be known, he'd be happy with a few drinks and then turn in for the night. The day was long and exhausting.

Perhaps, Doc thought to himself, the whole idea of helping Jonas was more bother then worth. He then wondered if and when the store owner opened the next morning, would the robbers be so brazen to try again?

Foster nudged Bower, "Hey, ain't he one of the ones we tied up earlier?" the bandit asked his friend who slowly looked over his shoulder toward the doctor.

"I don't know, he's got his back to me," Bower stated in a harsh whisper.

"I think you better find out," Foster stated.

"Me?" Bower looked at Foster.

"Yeah. He might get wise to me," Foster stated.

"And he won't recognize me?" Bower asked.

"Na," Foster grunted. Bower slowly stood from the able the two robbers sat at. He made is way to the far end of the bar and quickly looked over to Doc. Doc was engaged in a conversation with the saloon owner. He was telling Kitty how he and Jonas were caught and tied up. Then the doctor had to admit how he inflicted the wound to Wilbur Jonas. Kitty hung on every word.

Bower's eyes widen and he motioned to Foster to leave. Foster excused himself from the card game and picked up the little money he had left. Carefully the bandit walked to the door and slipped through unnoticed. Bower was soon to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Bower and Foster mad their way down to the livery stable, "We'd better stay here tonight," Foster said as he looked out the door ad up the street to see if anyone was following the two.

"Why? I liked that shack," Bower thumbed over his shoulder.

Foster shot a look at his friend, "Don't you get it? Them two fellas we tied up are loose and we know where the one short one is, but not that store owner. For all we know it could be a trap," Foster reasoned.

Bower nodded, "Good point," he then joined his friend at the door and looked up the street. "That little feller was pretty crafty looking, wasn't he?"

Foster pulled back inside the livery stable and nodded, "And that's why we can't trust him. Or that other one for that matter. With those two roaming around...well," Foster stalled, "We could get caught!"

"Get caught? Not after all this time," Bower laughed. "I think you need some rest. You're too jumpy," Bower said as he walked to the back of the livery stable and sat down in the straw. He stretched his arms out and yawned. The bandit's eyes watched his friend who slowly conceded and joined Bower at the back of the room.

Foster sat down and pulled some straw up around him as Bower watched on. "What are you doing?" Curiosity finally got the better of Bower.

"It's going to be a cool night, and I just can't sleep if I'm cold!" Foster said as he snuggled further into the straw. Bower sighed and decided to join his friend further under the straw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You didn't get a good look at either of them?" Kitty asked.

"Nope," Doc sipped from his glass. "It was too dark in the shack, but I can tell you one thing," Doc remembered, "they wear well-worn boots," he stated all-knowingly.

Kitty leaned down onto the bar and rested her chin in her palm, "I guess my theory doesn't work then," she huffed.

"Not unless these two are poor dressers that like money," Doc said s he again sipped from his glass.

Kitty then stood up and looked around, "Say, Doc. You might be on to something," Kitty looked around the room.

"Oh?" Doc watched the saloon owner and then began to look around the room himself, wondering what Kitty was doing. He looked back to Kitty as her eyes still scanned the crowd.

"What on earth are yo doing?" the doctor asked.

Kitty's eyes finally rested back on Doc's, "There were two men in here earlier. They ordered some expensive drinks and paid with cash," Kitty noted.

"Oh?" Doc said as he again looked around the room.

"They must have left. I don't see them anymore," Kitty said as she looked over the crowd one more time.

Doc grunted, "Humph," he said as he screwed his right index finger into this ear in thought be fore he looked up at Kitty. "When did you first see them in here?"

Kitty shrugged, "Honestly Doc, I didn't take note of the time," Kitty stated flatly.

"Some detective you'd make," the doctor mused. "Well, I think I'll turn in for the night," Doc stated as he pushed off from the bar. "Good night Kitty," he smiled.

"Good night Doc," Kitty said back as she watched her dear friend amble to the door and leave the saloon. She smiled to herself as she tried to picture the plight Doc and Jonas found themselves in. And then there was the whole thing about Jonas' rump that she tried to block from her mind as she was humoured and saddened by the incident at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas had changed into his night shirt and wandered to the front door to check that it was locked. He slowly made his way across the room and then cup his hand over the glass chimney of the oil lamp and gave a quick puff to blow the light out.

Jonas made his way to the bedroom and folded back the sheets on the bed. He grit his teeth as he lowered himself onto the down mattress and then pulled his legs in under the sheets. Jonas flopped back down onto the mattress and sighed.

"Don't worry, Wilbur. The marshal will get this all sorted out," Ellen said as she placed her hand over her husband's arm. His shoulder ached, and the wound in his rump throbbed. Jonas rolled his head to face his wife, "I'm not so sure if the store will make a go of it now," he said in a hushed voice. One which almost held defeat.

"Don't be silly," Ellen whispered. "You run the best general store in Dodge," she smiled.

Jonas half laughed, "You're being prejudice."

Ellen giggled, "I am not. It's true and you know it," she said.

Jonas smiled, "I'm at least lucky enough to have you," he rolled slightly sideways and kissed Ellen on the cheek. They both laughed.

"Are you going to try and find the robbers tomorrow morning?" Ellen then asked.

"Oh," Jonas laughed, "I don't know. It's a silly notion that Doc had. I don't know why I went along with it," Jonas stated.

"Well I for one, think it was a brave thing to do," Ellen stated.

"You do? Even with my injury?" Jonas asked in surprise.

"Yes," Ellen said as she tightened her hand on her husband's arm. He noted the gesture.

"Well, I hadn't given it much more thought," Jonas stated. "I know Doc wants to keep looking," he smiled. "I think I'm beginning to like that man," he smiled.

"Doc is a good man, and so are you. But you just have never been able to see things the same way for all these years. And really you have just never tried. Either of you," Ellen said.

Jonas nodded, "I think yo are so right," he flexed his jaw muscles. "Well, I better get some sleep if I'm going after the robbers tomorrow," Jonas said and gave Ellen another quick peck on the cheek, "Good night, Ellen."

"Good night, Wilbur," she smiled and relaxed pulling the sheet s up over her shoulder and her husband's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc pulled his suit coat off and hung it over the coat rake behind the door. He then pulled his black felt hat off and hooked it over a peg on the same rack. The doctor turned and thrust his hands deep into his trouser pockets. Kitty was absolutely right; he and Jonas could have been hurt worse of killed. "What was I thinking?" the doctor asked himself.

"I have to tell Jonas first thing tomorrow that I'm calling the search off. I bet he'll be happy to hear that!" Doc smiled as he pulled his vest off and walked to the back room to get ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Festus had the coffee ready before Matt and Newly woke up. The hill man was always an early riser, and he enjoyed his quite time during these outings. The deputy pours a cup of the hot black liquid and quietly walked down near the creek when his eyes spotted the tracks they were following the past few days. He decided to take a closer look, "Wall I'll be..." he said to himself.

"Matt heard Festus, "What's up, Festus?" he asked as he joined his deputy near the creek.

"Them hoof marks are the ones we've been following and I be they head right into Dodge which is right over that range of hills," the deputy stated.

Matt stared straight out at the hills, "The general store," he said.

Festus' eyes widened, "Mr. Jonas," he said in a hushed voice.

Both law men scambled up the bank and back to the camp, "Get packed up Newly, we're heading for Dodge," Matt said as he poured the coffee over the ashes.

"But we haven't found the robbers yet," Newly said as he picked up his saddle and looked confused.

"I think we have, but we have to get back to Dodge before anything happens, if it already hasn't," Matt said as he swung his saddle over Buck's back.

"Their tracks head right to Dodge," Festus pointed out.

"Mr. Jonas' store," Newly said as he made the connection. "He'd be a prime target!"

"Exactly," Matt stated as he cinched the saddle tightly under Buck's belly.

"I hope we're not too late. Maybe they just rode through," Newly said as he pulled himself up onto his saddle

"Jonas' new store would be busy with sales," Matt stated as he mounted his horse. "I can only imagine what money he likely made," Matt's tone held concern for the store owner's well being and his store.

"I bet them bushwhackers robbed ole Jonas," Festus said as he nudged Ruth forward.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Matt said as he spurred Buck and the horse moved. Newly followed along. "We won't get to Dodge until later today, so we best travel as quickly as possible."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas stood at the base of the stairs that led up to the doctor's office. The store owner pulled his watch from his vest pocket and checked the time. It was almost six-thirty in the morning. Jonas looked around the street and figured that Doc would make an appearance soon. The physician was always up early for his breakfast.

Jonas walked back to his store and studied the note he had hung in the window explaining why he wasn't going to open until the following day. Most in town already knew of the robbery, but he just wanted to cover the basics.

The store owner's attention was drawn to the sound of the door being closed at the top of the stairs. Jonas moved to side of the building, "Good morning, Doc," he smiled.

"Jonas? What on earth are you doing hanging around out here. Haven't you got a store to run?" Doc said as he made his way down the stairs.

"Yes, but I won't be opening it today," Jonas stated and leaned toward the doctor, "I'm going to join you to find those robbers," he smiled.

"Now wait a minute, Jonas," Doc said once he reached the boardwalk, "I've had second thoughts about this," Doc held his hands up in front of himself trying to make his point.

"Well so have I," Jonas stated, "but if I don't find those two, they will be sure to leave town and then the marshal will be on an even longer search for them," Jonas reason.

Doc pursed his lips in thought. Jonas had a good point. "Okay. So what do you want to do?" Doc asked.

"Well," the store owner thought, "I suggest we start back at the shack and see if we can pick up their tracks from last night," Jonas stated.

Doc shrugged, "What have we got to lose," he muttered as he walked along the boardwalk toward the alley on the other side of the general store. Jonas walked with a slight limp confidently beside the doctor, "Still hurts, Huh?" Doc noted the man's walk.

"Yeah. But it's not as bad as last night," Jonas chuckled.

Foster and Bower watched the two men as they turned back down the alley, "What do you suppose they are up to now?" Bower yawned.

Foster shrugged, "There's only one way to find out," he patted Bower on the shoulder and began to walk in the direction that Doc and Jonas went. They both paused as the peered around the corner watching the two older men was they made their way through the alley.

Bower looked over to his friend, "That's where we dumped the sack! They're going to find it again!" Foster cursed under his breath. "We have to stop them," Foster added eagerly.

"Why?" Bower asked. He didn't like Foster's tone.

"Because, you lunk-head, if they find that sack and take it to the law, we well go to jail!" Foster warned.

"Why? What's in the sack?" Bower crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, there's some of the money from yesterday's robbery and I think I might have left a cash satchel in there from Grand Bend," Foster made a face.

"What?" Bower almost exploded. "You kept evidence?"

"I didn't mean to. It just, well, it just happened," Foster stated.

"Damn. Come on. Looks like we're going to have to deal with these two once and for all," Bower stated as he marched down the alley in search of the doctor and the store owner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc and Jonas carefully entered the shack and took a good look around. Now that they could see what they were doing, they saw nothing of importance. "I don't see that sack I had last night," Jonas stated as he moved around the little building.

"I bet they took it with them," Doc said.

"I bet you're right. Lets back track a bit," Jonas said as he stepped out the door and followed the foot prints back to the alley. "Hey, Doc! There it is!" Jonas pointed just as Foster and Bower stood up from behind the crate that concealed the sack.

Both Doc and Jonas froze in their tracks. "This isn't good, is it?" Jonas whispered.

"Nope," was all Doc could say as Forster and Bower stepped out in full view of the two men. "You two just don't give up, do you?" Foster asked.

Neither Doc nor Jonas said anything.

"Come on, "Bower motioned for the two to follow him with his gun. Jonas looked over to the doctor who slowly looked back, "I think it just got worse," the doctor said in a hushed voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Foster and Bower moved along the back streets of Dodge. Ones that most people hardly remembered they existed as they were the oldest and more decapitated buildings - they sat quietly unassuming.

Foster looked at Bower with a question on his face, but he didn't want to sound stupid. Instead he looked it, at least that's what Bower thought before his curiosity got the better of him, "Just what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Foster shook from his thought.

"You look like your brain just got stuck," Bower stated.

"I was just trying to figure out where you got that gun from," Foster said.

Bower rolled his eyes, "It was in the sack with everything else. You can't hold up a bank without a gun," he said in a surly tone. Foster shrugged, "I guess not. I was too busy taking the money to notice you had a real gun," the outlaw continued.

"Would you just shut up," Bower said as they continued to prod Doc and Jonas along. Both men looked at each other trying to figure a way out of their current situation. Nothing was coming to either of them.

Once the men reached the edge of town, Bower decided that they would continue on for a while long. "What are you planning on doing with us?" Doc asked; his tone of voice was cold as he feared the worst.

"We haven't decided. I guess we just needed to get you two out of town in case that posse decided to come looking for us, and you two start blabbing all over town about who we are," Bower stated.

"We don't know who you are or what you've done, other than robbing my store," Jonas said curly.

"Both of you shut up," Foster barked.

Doc and Jonas made faces as they turned back to what was nothing more than a trail that led to the old fishing hole. As they got closer to the fishing hole, Doc tried to get Jonas' attention. The store owner was in his own world and the doctor could tell by the intense look on the man's face he was nearing the boiling point.

Doc pursed his lips and took a quick look over his shoulder to see that Bower and Foster seemed to be making plans. Doc wasn't sure whether the plans were for him and Jonas, but he wasn't wanting to find out. He tugged sharply at Jonas' shirt sleeve.

The store owner glanced at the physician over his sliver-rimmed glasses, "What is it, Doc," he sounded annoyed.

Doc moved closer to the store owner, "I think I might have a plan," Doc whispered through his hand as he swiped it across his moustache.

Jonas' eyebrows lifted and he too took a quick look over his shoulder at the two outlaws before he's light blue eyes rested on the doctor, "What is it?" he said in a hushed voice, trying not to draw attention to him and Doc.

Doc moved closer and pretended to need Jonas for support, "If we can get those two close enough to the water we could push them in," Doc suggested.

"But they still have a gun," Jonas stated.

"I know that," Doc's eyebrows frowned, "I'm hoping that he'll drop it once he loses his footing and falls into the pond," Doc continued.

"Do you think that's wise? Someone, and likely one of us could get hurt! He could lose his control of his pistol and shoot any one of us," Jonas's voice rose slightly out of concern that Doc's plan was dangerous.

"Well, I'd like to hope for the best. Maybe he can't swim," Doc retorted. Jonas scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Foster stopped talking to Bower, "What are you two up to?" he asked as he moved closer to the two men.

"Nothing. Why would we?" Doc said quickly.

"Ha!" Foster laughed. "I bet you are trying to figure away to escape," he half joked.

"Now what would that get us?" Jonas asked.

"Dead. Most likely," Foster said as he eyed the two men.

Doc and Jonas looked at each other. Doc stopped walking and turned to the two outlaws, "So if you aren't going to kill us out here, why are we here?" Doc questioned.

"Well, if we killed you, we'd then be wanted for murder too. I don't like that thought," Bower said.

"So you are just going to leave us out here?" Jonas then asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much, only you'll be tied to a tree or something," Foster held up the sack, which had ropes dangling out of the top. Foster smiled wickedly at the two men. Doc drew a deep breath and slowly looked over to Jonas who was cursing under his breath. Doc could only imagine what was going thought the mercantile's mind - and it was a safe bet it wasn't pleasant thoughts.

Doc had his own thoughts, most of them where about Matt, Festus and Newly once they caught up with Foster and Bower. The lawmen would not take Bower and Foster's actions lightly, especially if more harm came to either Jonas or himself. Doc felt he had no choice up to try and carry out his plan - with or without Jonas' assistance.

Bower poked his gun into Doc's ribs to make him continue to move. Jonas followed suit with Bower and Foster now closer behind them. The whole time, Doc's mind was honing his plan of attack and he wished he could some how explain it to the store owner who was trudging along beside him.

The old fishing hole was just around the next bend in the path. Doc hastened his pace and glared at Jonas to follow suit. The store owner hesitated but then looked over his shoulder as Bower and Foster began to dig through their sack for more rope, Jonas put an extra step in his stride and caught up to Doc who was now at least ten feet in front of the outlaws.

Doc quickly rounded the bend in the path and out of view, and as Jonas stepped closer he pulled the mercantile owner into the bush with him. Doc held his index finger up to his lips to indicate to Jonas not to make a sound. They waited.

Foster and Bower looked up as they continued to poke though the sack for rope, "Hey. Where did they go?" Foster asked.

"They can't be far. Come on," Bower said as he walked faster toward the bend in the path. Both outlaws passed by where Doc and Jonas hide in the bramble.

Foster stopped at the fishing hole and Bower stood next to him, "Now come on you two. We know you can't be too far away," Bower said firmly.

Jonas pushed back further into the brush, "Now what he whispered?" while slipping a glance over to Doc. "Watch," Doc said as he grabbed a fallen branch and carefully moved back out to the path. Jonas was right behind him.

Doc got within five feet of the robbers before Bower turned around. He wore a look of bemusement on his face. Doc scowled and sung the branch toward the outlaw.

Foster hopped out of the way of the Doc's swing and caught his foot on a rock. The outlaw went down hard and he yelped.

Bower still held his gun and then remembered to point it at the doctor who took another swing at the bandit. Bower lost his footing and headed toward the pond, just as Doc had hoped. However, just as Jonas predicted the outlaw clenched his hand hard on the gun and fired off a shot.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt pulled Buck to a hard halt and looked over to Festus who was standing in his stirrups trying to get a better baring from which direction the gun report came from. "I think it came from over near the old fishing hole, Matthew," the hill man said as he sat back down.

"I've never known anyone to be hunting over there," Newly said.

"Me neither," Matt added as he spurred Buck toward the trail that lead past the fishing hole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc grit his teeth as he held his left outer thigh, where the bullet grazed his leg. Through his squinted eyes, he watched as Wilbur Jonas tried to keep Walter Bower at bay and in the water, where the robber fell. Jonas waved the gun at the man.

Ed Foster was behind the doctor and watched what Jonas was doing. Foster pulled himself to his feet and limped forward. He held a rock in his clinched hands and raised it above his head as he moved toward Jonas.

Doc then caught sight of the other robber and bellowed, "Jonas! Behind you!"

The store owner turned just as Foster brought the rock down missing it's intended target - Jonas' head. Instead Foster rapped Jonas hard on his shoulder and it was enough of a blow to send Jonas to his knees and drop the gun. Jonas yelped as he clutched his shoulder.

Foster scooped up the gun and pulled Bower from the water. Bower glared at the doctor and store owner. He took several meaningful steps forward with the intention of striking Jonas, when he stopped in this tracks. Bower's eyes widened as he strained his ears, "Horses. Someone is coming," He look sharply to Foster.

"Let's get out of here," Foster said as he limped toward the woods with Bower hot on his heels.

By now, Jonas had rolled to his side and then to his back where he layed out flat, "Oh...." he groaned.

Matt, Festus and Newly rounded the bend to the pone and the marshal froze at the sight of Doc and Jonas sprawled out near the pond. Quickly Matt dismounted and looked around before he approached his friends.

Doc heard Matt approach and opened his eyes, "Matt!"

"Doc?" Matt said as he knelt next to the doctor, "What happened?" the marshal asked as he pulled Doc's hands way from the wound on his leg.

"How's Jonas?" Doc asked as he watched Newly and Festus with Jonas. Newly looked up, "It's his shoulder again," the young deputy said dryly, noting that it's not the first time the store owner had shoulder problems. Jonas moaned as Newly and Festus helped him to his feet.

"Now what happened to you?" Matt asked again as he wrapped his bandana around the doctor's thigh.

Doc looked at him with slight bemusement in his eyes, "We're a couple of dang fools, for one," he said of himself and Jonas. Jonas nodded sheepishly, "It's my fault, marshal." Jonas said.

"No," Doc stopped him, "It's my fault. I was the one that came up with the whole idea," the doctor said as Matt helped him to his feet.

Matt pursed his lips, "What is whose fault?" he said with exasperation while glancing from Doc to Jonas and back again.

"It all started yesterday morning," Jonas began. Matt crossed his arms across his chest and sighed, "Go on," he said calmly.

"I was just tidying up after my busy day in the store. The reopening was truly as success," Jonas continued. Matt remained as patient as he could. "Then two fellas came in the store, hogtied me and stole every cent I made!" Jonas was getting upset again.

"Now calm down Jonas," Matt said.

"Kitty and I found him after about an hour," Doc then stated. "They had him trussed up pretty good," Doc drew his hand across his moustache and ticked his head.

Matt now had his hands on his hips, "Go on," his voice was lower in tone as he feared what was next to come out of either man's mouth. He's eyes remained on the Doc.

Doc looked over to Jonas and then back to Matt. He was just about to say something when Jonas began, "Miss Kitty and Doc untied me and took me over to the Long Branch for a few drinks. I was really angry, marshal," Jonas said shaking his head to make his point.

"And then what?" Matt said slowly as his eyes narrowed slightly.

Doc pursed his lips and thought about what he was going to say, but there wasn't an easy way out of what happened next. "I suggested we go and look for tracks to see if we could find the fellas that robbed Jonas," Doc said.

"You what?" Matt squawked as his hands slipped from his hips and hung at his sides as he couldn't believe what Doc had just told him.

"We went looking for them," Jonas added.

"You both could have been hurt, or worse, killed!" Matt said with concern, anger and disbelief in his voice as his eyes wandered from one man to the other and back again. He knew that they knew they had placed themselves in danger, but he wasn't going to let them off the hook just yet.

Jonas shifted his weight from his left hip, "Well, they only tied us up," the store owner blurted out which caused Doc to shoot a look in his direction.

"They what?" Matt said again in the same tone.

Doc drew a breath and looked at Matt. "They tied us up in the old shack down near the mill. But we managed to get loose," Doc swallowed. Matt was clearly beside himself now.

Matt again had his hands on his hips. Festus and Newly stood behind the marshal and exchanged glances. Both deputies could see Matt was getting worked up and yet they almost enjoyed the show. Festus then looked to the ground to hide a slight smile on his face as Matt continued with his interrogation.

"So what are you doing out here?" Matt waved his hands through the air.

Jonas and Doc looked at each other. Neither man had the courage to speak about what happened earlier in the day. Matt's eyes narrowed, "Don't want to tell me, huh?" Matt said as he rocked impatiently on his heels as he eyes shifted from Doc to Jonas and back again. Matt drew his tongue over his lips wetting them.

Doc cleared his throat and glanced over to Jonas, "We," he started.

"Go on," Matt motioned with his hands to keep talking.

"Well," Doc said as he screwed his finger into his right ear, "Started to look for them again his morning."

Matt looked from Doc to Jonas who was nodding slightly, "This time," Jonas stated, "they had a gun and brought us out here."

Matt looked to the ground and shook his head before looking up at the two men, "Let me guess. They planned to kill you and you foiled their attempt, and they got away," Matt said with a heavy tone of sarcasm.

"Oh, I don't think they were going to kill us. I think they just wanted us out of town in case you came back," Jonas stated with Doc nodding.

"And then," Matt asked dryly.

"Well, we tried to get the gun way from them, and it went off - clipping Doc. The one fella sprained his ankle and the other ended up in the pond. They must have heard you coming and they ran off," Jonas concluded.

Matt sighed. He shook his head at the two men, "Let's get you back into town and patched up," he said as he watched the two men limp toward town.

"Doc. Jonas. "Get on a horse with Festus and Newly," Matt said with exasperation. He then rolled his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty walked across Front Street from Del Monicos. She wasn't paying too much attention to the goings on up and down the street, instead she was thinking about the orders she need to place by the week's end.

A slight commotion down the street finally caught her attention. Matt had just ridden Buck up the street and stopped in front of the general store. He was followed by Festus who had Doc on the back of Ruth with him, and Newly with Jonas.

Kitty made a puzzled face and began to walk toward the group. As she got closer, she watched as Matt assisted the doctor down from the mule; her pace quickened as she noted the bandana wrapped around Doc's leg and the pained look on his face.

"Doc?" Kitty said as she reached the group. Festus was now off his mule and assisting Jonas down from Buck's horse. "What happened?" she asked.

Matt made a face, "It seems that these two decided to play deputy," the marshal said with an irritated tone to his voice as his eyes locked onto Doc and Wilbur Jonas. Kitty's left eyebrow arched as she looked at the two men.

Doc moved passed Kitty to his stairs where Festus attempted to assist Doc to the stairs, "I can make it up there on my own!" he grumbled. Festus huffed, "I'd likely keel over dead if you were ever nice to me," his twang was especially thick as Doc shot a glare back in the hill man's direction for the comment.

Jonas sheepishly followed the two men up the stairs; he chose not to say anything. Newly and Matt followed the store owner. Kitty stood on the boardwalk and watched the procession and still not satisfied with the curt answer Matt had given her, she followed everyone up to the doctor's office.

Doc eased himself down on his chair and carefully removed the bandana. Newly knelt down next to the doctor to have a look. As Doc took a closer look at his wound, he grit his teeth, "I suppose it should have a few sutures," he sighed and looked at Newly. The young deputy nodded and stood, "What can I do for Mr. Jonas?" he asked as his eyes looked over to the store owner who was standing next to the examination table holding his shoulder.

Doc shifted in his chair, "You'll have to pull on his arm until the ball goes back into the joint," he said to Newly. Newly didn't like the thought of that and could only imagine the pain that Joins would suffer. "Once you've done that Newly, he'll need a sling," Doc concluded.

Newly moved next to the store owner who still said nothing, however, he watched Newly with some trepidation in his eyes. The young deputy placed his one hand on Jonas' shoulder and with the other he pulled gently on the man's arm. Jonas bit his lower lip trying not to yelp in pain. With another gentle tug, an audible pop was heard and a slight look of relief washed over Jonas' face. Newly smiled slightly as he pulled a cloth out of the drawer and fashioned a sling for the store owner.

Matt, Festus and Kitty watched on. "Jonas, once Newly is through with you, I'd like to see you in my office," Matt said as he stepped to the door. Jonas nodded and swallowed as he watched the tall marshal leave with Festus on his heels.

Newly gently patted Jonas on the shoulder, "He's only concerned about you," the deputy offered. Jonas' blue eyes held fear and yet he tried to smile, "I'm sure," Jonas whispered and moved to the door. "Thank you Newly," he smiled as he opened the door.

"I'll talk with you later Jonas," Doc called after store owner. "Sure, Doc," he acknowledged the doctor's comment. Jonas stepped out onto the landing and drew a deep breath. He thought for sure matt was going to read him the riot act. Jonas pursed his lips and slowly made his way down the stairs toward the jail house.

Matt sat on the edge of his desk, facing the door. His arms were firmly crossed over his chest as he waited for Wilbur Jonas to arrive. He saw the dishevelled store owner walk to the door of the jail house. Jonas opened the door and stepped down into the office.

Matt motioned with his sweeping arm for Jonas to take a seat at the small table in the centre of the room. Jonas moved slowly keeping his eyes on the marshal as he sat down.

The store owner could see the frustration in the marshal's face as the tall man stood before him. Matt chose his words carefully in his mind, but when he opened his mouth words spilled out, "Just what on earth were you and Doc thinking?!" he said loud enough.

Jonas sat back in his chair and gulped. He could only stare at the marshal as Matt continued on. "Do you have any idea how dangerous a thing you two have done?" Matt said now with his hands firmly on his hips. Matt waited for Jonas to say something - anything.

Finally Wilbur Jonas shifted and moved slightly forward, "Marshal," he said with his eyes blinking, "I know what Doc and I did was risky, but I was so dang mad that those two did what they did!" Jonas flexed his jaw and continued, "With all the law out of the town, we just didn't know what else to do!" he sighed and sat back. "Doc's idea seemed sound at the time," he said casting his eyes to the floor.

Matt pursed his lips and relaxed slightly, "Tell me about it," he sat back behind his desk. He realized that Jonas knew he and Doc were not only in hot water, but had made a bad judgement in their actions.

Jonas sighed and launched into the story right from the start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed Foster sat rubbing his aching ankle while Walter Bower tried to wring out his shirt, socks, pants and vest. "I sware I'll get that mercantile owner yet," Bower growled as he watched the water drip to the ground as he twisted his socks tighter.

"Why don't we just move on?" Foster asked. He'd had enough.

Bower looked over his shoulder and the blanch which held his clothing, "I don't give up that easily, and you know it," He said to his friend.

Foster fussed slightly, "I know that. But don't you think it might be harder to do anything in Dodge now that the marshal is back?"

Bower smiled, "You might like to think so, but I have plans," he said looking back to his soggy socks and gave them another ring and the water ran through his clenched fists.


	12. Chapter 12

Doc ambled across Front Street to see what if anything was left of Wilbur Jonas once matt was through with the mercantile owner. The doctor gingerly stepped up to the boardwalk and opened the door. Doc's eyes swept around the room to find Jonas still sitting in the chair at the little wooden table and Matt now behind his desk. Doc was relieved to see that Jonas was still in one piece.

"You're just in time," Matt said to the physician as Doc stepped down into the office. "Have a seat," Matt motioned for Doc to sit next to Jonas at the table.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and slowly eased himself to the chair, "How's your shoulder?" he asked Jonas.

"It's fine, Doc. How's your leg?" Jonas asked in return.

"Sore, but I'll be all right in a few days," Doc smiled and then looked to Matt who sat with his chin perch on his knuckles. He made a face as the looked at the two men. Matt then stood and walked over to where Doc and Jonas were sitting. "Jonas told me what happened," he said to Doc. Doc could feel himself shrinking.

"I still can't tell you how much danger you put yourselves in!" Matt shook his head as he stood before them two men.

"We had to try something," Doc spoke.

"Like tracking armed robbers?" Matt asked back.

"They weren't armed when they came in the store," Jonas pointed out.

"Jonas was despondent, and I really didn't think we'd find them, or them us," Doc stated.

Matt almost chuckled, "Well, Ed Foster and Walter Bower are known to rob banks and stores, with or without guns. Both of them also like to gamble their 'findings' away just as quickly," Matt stated as he walked back and sat on the edge of his desk. "If either of you see them in town, I don't care where you are or how busy I am, you come and get me. All right?" Matt's voice was filled with warning. Both Doc and Jonas nodded. "Good," Matt said feeling like he had finally gotten through to both men.

Jonas slowly stood and limped to the door, "Thank you, marshal. Doc," he said in a quiet voice as he opened the door and began to leave the office.

Matt looked at Jonas oddly, "Jonas? What happened to your hip?" he asked. That story hadn't come up in the conversation, yet.

"I'll let Doc tell you that one," Jonas stated and left the office.

Doc had a look of embarrassment on his face as his eyes left Jonas and met Matt's. Matt's eyebrows lifted in question. Doc tried to smile as he shrugged - there was no getting out of not telling the marshal what happened to Jonas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walter Bower and Ed Foster slowly made their way back to Dodge. By the time the two men reached the outskirts of the town it was almost late dust and night life of the frontier town was just beginning to awaken.

The two robbers kept to the shadows and noted that the marshal of Dodge seemed to travel in and out of the Long Branch Saloon more than the other establishments in town. "I think we'd be wise to finish the night here and leave tomorrow," Bower said.

"I think we'd be wiser to go to another saloon, too," Foster urged. Bower nodded as he stuck a cigarette between his teeth and lit it with the match he held in his hand. "We also have to avoid those other two," he said referring to Doc and Jonas. "They'll point us out for sure, and I'm sure that marshal has posters on us by now for the robberies in Grand Bend and Ford," Bower stated.

"Not unless we get to them first," Foster giggled.

Bower looked at his friend with a strange look on his face. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Just like we were going to do today. If we rounded them two fellows up before we left, then we'd get a head start on that marshal and his deputy friends," Foster smiled. "After all the marshal would have to be looking for those two lost cronies, wouldn't he?"

Bower twisted his mouth in thought. He nodded, "That might work, but this time we'll have them tied up somewhere in Dodge. I don't think we can risk taking them out of town again," Bower indicated. "We'd better think this through," Bower said as he nudged Foster on the arm to get him moving to the Bull's Head Saloon.

As the two men walked to the saloon on the outskirts of town, Foster thought more about his plan, "I how are we going to get them together?" he glanced at Bower.

"The short one is a doctor, ain't he?" Bower offer with a leering smile.

Foster smiled, "I think you're right," his eyes narrowed at the thought of getting another chance at the two men. "I haven't met a more medaling pair then those two," Foster half laughed.

"Well, just remember, we can't harm them or we'll be in even worse trouble, and I like to just stay one step ahead of the law if possible. I'd hate to see what this town would do if anything happened to the quack and that store owner," Bower added.

"Yeah. They would likely launch a full scale search for us, which likely wouldn't end in anything happy," Foster added as he stopped outside the saloon. The smoke was thick in the air and drifted out into the night air. With a shiver at the thought of an angry posse hot on their heels, Foster pushed through the swing doors, "I need a drink," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt walked across the street and looked into the general store. He smiled as he watched Jonas with a few of his regular customers. Matt stepped down into the store and looked around at the restoration.

Mrs. Percy and Mrs. Wesley gathered their purchases and left the store, hoping to get back to their homes before darkness set in, "Next time Jonas, you should find someone to run your store if you are away for too long," Mrs. Percy said sarcastically.

Jonas opened his mouth as if to say something but gave up when he saw Matt. Matt tipped his hat at the two women as they scurried out the door. The marshal walked a little further into the room, "Sometime you just can't win with women," Matt offered.

Jonas snorted and closed his ledger, "Those two always find fault in everything. I could be open twenty-four hours a day and they still wouldn't be satisfied," Jonas paused in thought.

Matt noted the look on the mercantile owner's face, "What is it Jonas?"

"Well," he started and then looked past the marshal out to the darkening street, "It's just that will the sales today and the fact those two hooligans are still roaming around out there somewhere," Jonas' voice took on a slightly nervous tone as he paused again.

Matt smiled. "I'll wait for you to count your money and leave," he said as he tucked his thumbs over his gun belt and continued to look around the store. Jonas nodded, "Thank you, marshal," he smiled and went straight to work on his books.


	13. Chapter 13

Bower nudged Foster, "I think we otta get out of here," he said with a slight warning tone to his voice.

"But what about the drinks?" Foster asked.

"We'll buy a bottle and leave. If we stay too long, that marshal might find us here. You know how they like to prowl around," Bower said as he stood from his chair. Foster reluctantly followed as he quickly emptied the glass he had in his hand. He placed the glass down with a thud and followed Bower to the bar to buy a bottle.

Bower placed the coins on the counter top as Jack Scully handed him a full bottle of whiskey. Scully's eyes watched the two men as they left the Bull's Head Saloon. The owner and also bartender returned to his duties as soon as the two men had left his establishment.

Bower and Foster moved along the shadows trying to think of how to get both the doctor and store owner out of the way long enough to create a diversion to get out of Dodge. They drank from the bottle as they walked in the shadow of the boardwalk. That's when they spotted Wilbur Jonas locking up his store.

"Well, as luck would have it," Bower said thrusting his arm out sideways to stop Foster from taking another step. Both men stared forward and smiles slowly creased their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Foster asked.

"Hum," Bower started and then looked down at the bottle in his hand and smiled. "Well first off, we have to get that store owner all alone, and then we're going be real friendly and give him a few drinks," Bower said as he looked over at Foster who was watching Jonas lock his front door.

"Come on. We don't have much time," Bower said while moving quickly forward. They had to surprise Jonas and move him quickly from the street.

Matt was on his rounds and stopped in front of the Bull's Head Saloon. He paused then stepped closer thinking it would be an ideal place for the two robbers to hide out, if they were still in Dodge.

Matt knew Jack Scully ran a rather disagreeable establishment that just barely passed any regulations. Matt twisted his mouth in thought and walked toward the door. As usual the saloon was filled with some of Dodge's seedier people - ones who were often looking to make a fast buck off of someone else.

Matt pushed through the swing-door and entered the saloon. All eyes turned and looked at the marshal. Most in the saloon had seen the look on the law man's face before.

"Who are you looking for this time, marshal?" Scully asked as he rubbed the top of the pitted wooden bar with a dirty cloth.

"Two men that are wanted in Ford and Grand Bend for robberies, and I want them for holding up the general store yesterday morning," Matt stated as he leaned over the bar slightly.

Scully shrugged, "What you see is what you get tonight, marshal," he said as he moved down the bar to fill some empty glasses.

Matt turned, and looked around the room. No of the occupants match his descriptions. Matt was still not satisfied so he moved down the bar to face Scully, "Look, Scully. You know I could shut you down in a heart beat," Matt's eyes narrowed as he pulled the two wanted posters from his shirt pocket. "Have you seen these men?" his voice was low.

Scully pulled the papers from Matt's hands and studied them. With a huff he dropped them on the top of the bar, "They just bought a bottle and left here about an hour ago," he sneered.

Matt pursed his lips as he picked up the wanted posters, "I assume you don't know where they were headed with their bottle."

"Nope."

Matt drew a deep breath as he pushed off from the bar and slowly left the saloon. Once out on the street he swore under his breath. Bower and Foster were so close, and yet so far.

Jonas stepped down off the boardwalk between his building and the Long Branch Saloon on his way home. He never dreamed that Bower and Foster would be waiting for him in the darkness. They latched onto the store owner tightly and muffed his mouth while pulling him further into the darkness. Bower held his hand over Jonas' moth while twisting his bad arm behind his back. Both Foster and Bower warned Jonas to hush up or they'd hurt him further, but the anxiety was too great and Jonas tried even harder to free himself.

Bower twisted Jonas' bad arm again, and this time they heard it pop back out. Jonas wavered on his feet and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"What the hell was that?" Foster asked Bower.

"I don't know! Maybe I broke something." Bower whispered back

Jonas was trying to nod and indicate that he was close to the truth. Sweat beads formed on the store owner's forehead as they two bandits moved him further from Front Street.

With one final and desperate attempt, Jonas bit Bower's fingers causing him to yelp and release his hand over Jonas' mouth. Jonas bellowed as loudly as he could. "Marshal!" His voice carried through the street and Matt stopped in his track trying figure out who it was and where the sound came from.

Matt walked further along Front Street and reached the alley next to the Long Branch. He paused and looked around. By now Doc was out on the landing of the stairs, "What's going on, Matt?" the doctor asked as he looked down.

Matt didn't say anything at first and then took several steps toward the boardwalk when his eyes caught the glint of something in the dirt on the ground. Matt slowly knelt and picked up a pair of gold-rimmed eyeglasses. He swallowed and looked up to Doc who was now part way down the stairs.

"They have Jonas again," Matt stated as he handed the glasses to Doc once he reached him.

"I don't understand," Doc said as he looked around. "Why?"

Matt drew a deep breath, "I don't really know why they are doing this, and I don't like it," he said as he looked around the street. Matt then looked back at Doc, "I wouldn't put it passed them to try for you too."

"Why me? Why Jonas?" Doc asked.

"Leverage, I think," Matt said.

Doc stopped and thought, "Oh," his voice trailed off, "I see what you mean."


	14. Chapter 14

Bower shoved Wilbur Jonas to the floor of the old mill, "Tie him tight this time," he said sternly to Forster who began to look around for ropes of lashing of some sort to tie the store owner to a post. Jonas groaned.

Jonas didn't move. His shoulder was screaming with pain. Bower watched his friend who finally found some leather straps, "These should do the trick," Foster held them up for Bower's approval.

"Would you hurry?" Bower said while shaking his finger that Jonas bit earlier.

Foster dragged Jonas closer to a post and began to tie the man's hands and arms behind him, Jonas watched on as sadness filled his eyes, "Why don't you just leave Dodge?" he said to Foster.

"Bower wants as much head way as possible, so if the marshal and his friends are busy looking for you and that other little faller, we'll be well away from here," Foster stated as he tightened the leather strap. Jonas winced and grit his teeth. "I assume, then, that you are going after Doc now," Jonas asked.

"That's the plan," Bower said from across the floor.

Jonas rolled his head in the other robber's direction, "And how are you going to do that?"

Bower shrugged, "I haven't got that all worked through just yet," he said with a smile.

"That should hold him," Foster said as he stood up and swatted his hands together.

"Trust, I'm not going anywhere," Jonas said meekly. Foster twisted his mouth in thought, "You better not," he warned. Jonas sighed as he watched Foster prepare a gag for him. "And that way you won't be yelling out for help," Foster said as he tied another bandana over Jonas' mouth. Jonas' intense blue eyes locked onto the robber - he hoped that Doc wouldn't get caught and that the marshal would soon find him.

The store owner watched the two men leave the old mill. The sounds of the night seemed much more eerie in the big structure. Even the old barn owl hooting down from the rafters caused the hairs on the back of Jonas' neck to stand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt paced back and forth across Doc's office floor thinking. Doc watched from his chair and just slightly bemused the doctor spoke, "You know Jonas won't be happy if you wear a trench through that new floor."

Matt stopped and turned to the doctor, "We need a plan," Matt stated.

Doc nodded, "I know we do, but you walking back and forth like that isn't helping me come up with one," Doc snorted as he dragged his right hand over his moustache and made a face.

Matt paused, "Well, I don't have ideas that won't further put Jonas into danger," he said slightly flabbergasted.

Doc twisted his lips in thought and then leaned forward studying his hands, "You know, I just might have one," he said while looking off to the distance.

Matt watched him with deep interest, "Oh?" he said.

Doc was still thinking about his plan. "Bare with me," the doctor said as he stood and walked to the window that faced Front Street. He pulled the curtain aside and looked down to the street. It was a typical night in Dodge.

Matt stood patiently near the examination table. His eyes were fixed on the doctor. Slowly Matt crossed his arms over his chest and drew a deep breath - he waited some more.

Doc turned from the window, "You figure they will come after me too," Doc half asked but also looking for conformation. Matt nodded yes.

Doc twisted his lips in thought, "If that's the case, why don't you have Festus act as me?"

Matt's eyebrows grew closer together, "What?"

"Get Festus to impersonate me," Doc clarified his suggestion.

Matt relaxed his arms and thought, "You know, Doc. That might work."

"I know. That's why I said it!" Doc huffed as he walked back to his chair. "I have an old suit in my wardrobe that he could wear and if he kept to the shadows, he could get to Jonas and have those two at the same time," Doc said as he painfully lowered himself on his chair.

Matt rubbed his chin in thought, "I better find Festus before Bower and Foster make their next move," he said as he turned to leave. Matt had just taken hold of the door knob when a rock with a message tied to it came sailing through the door window. The rock rolled and stopped just short of Doc's feet. Doc looked down at the message rock and then up to Matt, "Air mail," he said dryly as he picked up the rock.

Matt rolled his eyes at the doctor's comment as he walked over to Doc.

"Yup," Doc chirped. They have Jonas and they said he's hurt," Doc handed the note to Matt. Matt frowned at the message, "What do you suppose they mean by Jonas is hurt?"

Doc stood and pushed his hands deeply into this trouser pockets, "They might be just trying to get me excited, but I don't buy it. Jonas can take care of himself. He's proven that," Doc half laughed. "You know how many times crooks try and pull this trick," Doc said as he looked over to Matt.

"The old mill and come by yourself," Matt said as he continued to read the note. Matt looked up at Doc, "Yell out the window that you'll meet them in the alley in half an hour. Tell them you need to pull together your medical equipment. I'll slip out the back window to get Festus," Matt said as he folded the note and wedged it into his shirt pocket for further evidence.

Doc did yell out the door to indicate his intentions, "Give me a few minutes to gather some things together," he said firmly. Bower and Foster quietly congratulated each other, "Come on," Bower said as he swatted his hand over Foster's shoulder. "Let's get ready for number two."

Matt carefully lower himself to the dark alley behind Doc's office. The heady smell of burnt wood still lingered from the fire weeks earlier as several burnt timbers were still laying in the alley. Matt stepped over the large sections of wood and move quietly through the back streets to get to the jail house unseen.


	15. Chapter 15

Doc pulled his old suit out and flopped it over his bed. He stood back with his hands on his hips and looked at it then ticked his head, "I sure hope tis work," he said to himself. He then went to the large wooden wardrobe and fished around in the bottom for his old doctor's bag. He figured that Festus could place his gun in there and hide it under some cloth and old instruments.

Doc finally located the leather bag and freed is from the tangle of other clothing which seemed to have found its way to the bottom of the cabinet. Looking at the black leather bag brought back the memories of the early days in the frontier town. How it wasn't long after Matt became marshal that someone gunned him down. And to the day he was trying to care for the crazy Ben Pritcher knifed him and Matt had to save his life. Doc twisted his mouth and grunted in thought.

Doc heard some noise out his window and swiftly walked toward it to see Festus clambering up to the little rooftop, "This has to be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard tell of," he grumbled at the doctor as he squeezed through the window.

"Shh!" Doc warned. "They might hear you!" he helped the deputy place his left foot on the floor before he pulled the rest of himself through the window. The hill man scowled at Doc who in turn made a face.

Foster and Bower waited in the alley next to the stairs that led up to Doc's office. "What's taking him so long?" Foster asked.

"Who knows?" Bower replied. "If he doesn't come down in a few minutes you go up and pull his carcass out here," Bower said in a hushed voice while watching the door at the top of the stairs. Both Foster and Bower froze when they saw Matt Dillon turn the corner and start up the staircase. Matt knew the men where not too far way. He had Newly O'Brien waiting out in front of the general store.

"Doc?" Matt said loud enough that Doc opened the door.

"Matt?" Doc said standing back of the door but carrying on his conversation for the sole purpose of feeding information to the two robbers. "What brings you here?"

Matt tucked his thumbs into his waistband and rocked slightly on his heels, "I just wondered if you'd like to join Kitty and me for a drink," Matt said over his shoulder out into the night.

Doc paused and then spoke loudly, "Oh, thanks Matt, but I have an appointment to attend to."

"Oh," Matt replied, "We'll make it another night," Matt winked and nodded toward the door indicating he felt that Bower and Foster were in attendance at their performance. Doc smiled back.

Festus finally entered the room wearing Doc's old suit. Both Doc and Matt stared at the hill man as he stood awkwardly in the doorway to the back room. "Jist remember, this ain't my idea," the grumbled as he walked further into the office and warned the two men standing in front of him.

Matt's eyebrows lifted, "Well, it's a good thing that it's dark outside, I'll say that," he stated.

Doc had a look of disbelief on his face and he ran his hand across his moustache, and snorted, "Well, it's also a good thing that you only have to wear that tonight," he couldn't help but laugh.

The deputy looked down at the ill fitting suit; his arms were longer than the sleeves on the jacket and the trousers were tight around his waist and about six inches higher than his boots. Festus' eyes narrowed, "Ifin' you don't mind, I'd like to get this here job over with," he said curtly as he walked toward the main office door.

"Festus," Matt stopped him, "Before you go, there's a few things you need to know," he warned.

"Oh?" Festus asked with a hint of concern.

"They have Jonas, as I mentioned, but Doc and I aren't sure if they are bluffing. They claim he's hurt, so be careful. According to the note they sent, he's being held in the old mill. Stick to the shadows until you are there, all right?"

Festus nodded, "I sure hope Mr. Jonas isn't hurt. Not after all the things he's just gone through," the deputy stated. Everyone in Dodge knew that Festus and Jonas held a good relationship and knowing the hill man, any friend of his that got hurt didn't bode well for the bad guys.

Doc handed Festus his hat and his old medical bag, "Watch out for yourself," he warned.

"Humph," Festus snorted. "If I were those two knot-heads, they are the ones to be looking out fer themselves," he concluded.

"Festus. Don't try anything heroic. Just get into the mill and make sure Jonas is safe. Newly and I will be over in a few minutes," Matt cautioned. Festus nodded.

"I'll be there too," Doc stated with concern in his voice. Again Festus nodded. The hill man placed Doc's black felt hat on top of his head and opened the door into the night. Both Bower and Foster looked up. "Here he comes, finally," Foster snorted.

Festus cautiously stepped out onto the small landing and looked down into the darkness. He said nothing as he pulled the door closed behind him and moved slowly down the stairs.

"Hurry it up, 'sawbones'," Bower said in a harsh whisper. Festus shot a look in the direction of the voice. He kept his head down, but his keen eyes could make out the two men standing in the shadows.

"Would you please get a move on it?" Foster then said. Festus thought it was a little strange that they asked polity, perhaps they really did think he was the doctor. He decided to really go along with the ploy. Festus reached the bottom of the stairs and tried to hunch down slightly to give more of an appearance of Doc's stature.

"Come on for Pete's sakes," Foster prodded Festus into the darkness of the alley. Bower did a quick check over his shoulder to see if anyone was following them. The coast was clear. "Come on, let's get this over with so we can get out of this hell-hole," Bower said.

Doc slowly opened the door and he and Matt poked their heads out. Newly stuck his head around the corner and pointed into the dark alley. Matt and Doc nodded and began their way down to the street. "All right," Matt said, "we can't rush into the mill with Jonas and Festus, so we'll take it nice and slow," he warned. Both Doc and Newly nodded as they all turned toward the alley and to the old mill building.


	16. Chapter 16

Bower and Foster continued to prod Festus along thinking he was the doctor. With each prod, Festus' mood darkened and he wanted to yell at them, but he needed to get to the mill and Wilbur Jonas first. He growled slightly with the next prod. "Well, then get a move on, pill-pusher," Bower sneered.

The trio approached the old mill. The moon hung low in the sky and offered only a little light as it was waning for the month. Festus squinted his eyes and got his bearings and he hoped that Matt, Newly and Doc weren't too far behind.

"Come on you old quack," Bower said as he opened the door to the mill. Festus could see Jonas trust up against the post off to the side. At first the deputy's stomach flipped and then he grew even more angry. Festus took several steps toward Jonas before he was sent to his knees.

Bower stood over the downed man and laugh, "If it was always this easy!"

"I'll tie the doctor up too!" Foster added with enthusiasm as he rolled the man at his feet over to his back.

"Hey! This ain't the doctor!" Foster said as he jumped to his feet.

Bower quickly stepped closer, "He's that deputy fella that works for the marshal!"

"They're onto us," Foster said as he moved to the door and opened it only to see Matt, Newly and Doc approaching. "They're out there!" he said in a hushed voice.

Bower grit his teeth, "Well, I'm not about to have them take me in without a fight."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Foster asked impatiently.

"Make a run for it," Bower said as he quickly moved to the back of the building, "There has to be a way out this way," he stated. Foster was looking for an exit at the back when the other door opened. Matt's frame filled the doorway.

Foster swatted Bower, "Hurry up!"

Bower fussed around with a window and hopped through pulling Foster through behind him, "Run!" Bower said sternly.

Matt carefully entered the mill and spotted Festus, "Festus!?"

The hill man was slowly coming too as Matt knelt down next to him, "What happened?"

Festus sat up and held his head, "Those two yahoos is what happened," he said as he rubbed his head.

Doc side stepped the deputy once he knew he was all right, to take a look at Wilbur Jonas. Doc shook his head as he peered into the darkness as the man tied to the post. "Matt, find me a lamp," he asked.

Doc lowered himself next to Jonas, "Jonas?" he spoke but got no response.

Matt had ordered Newly to find a lamp as he pulled Festus to his feet, "Festus, I think they went through the window," he pointed with his gun.

Festus shook his head to try and clear it. The hill man then scooped up the gun from the old medical bag, "I ain't about to let those two yahoos get away now," he said as he marched toward the window. Matt followed after he quickly studied Doc with Jonas. Doc waved him on.

Festus was out the window and Matt wanted to say something to stop him, but it seemed futile at the moment. Matt decided he'd better follow before more injuries or worse occurred. "Doc. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said over his shoulder as he too stepped out through the window.

Newly had located a lamp and lit it as he moved toward Doc and Jonas. Newly shook his head, "Poor Mr. Jonas sure has seemed to have gone through the ringer lately," he stated.

"He sure has," Doc said as he untied the bandana from Jonas who was finally awakening. Jonas blinked several times to clear his eyes, "Doc?"

"Yeah, it's me," Doc smiled as he tried to untie the leather straps.

"I'm glad they didn't get you," Jonas rolled his head side ways and looked at the doctor.

"Matt and Festus are after them now. How do you feel?" Doc said as he looked up into the store owner's intense blue eyes.

"My shoulder is killing me," Jonas said.

Doc nodded, "I gathered that," he smiled to try and make Jonas feel better. "Once we get you untied, we'll get you up to the office and I'll take care of that," Doc said as he gave Jonas a quick reassuring wink.

Jonas sighed and tilted his head back to the post as he waited for both Doc and Newly to set him free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foster was about ten feet ahead of Bower who was now huffing to keep up, "Find somewhere to hide!" he gasped in desperation. Foster slowed his pace and waited, "I think we'd better try and get to the livery stable and out of Dodge," he said with reason.

Bower gasped, "I guess this is as good as a time if ever," he said as he finally caught up to his friend and hunched over placing his hands on his thighs as he heaved for breath.

Foster looked around, "They won't be far behind us," he said as he pulled at Bower's arm. "We have to get a move on," he urged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just give me a moment," Bower huffed.

Foster started when he heard the sound of someone approaching. "Oh, hell," he whispered under his breath and grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him hard to the ground behind some creates in the alley. He wrapped his hand over Bower's mouth to stop him from cursing at him and Bower then could see why. Matt Dillon and the deputy walked into the alley with caution.

"I saw them go in here, Matthew," Festus inched his way into the alley and focussed his eyes in the dark. Matt carefully followed behind. "If I get my hands on the one that thumped me, I'll skin him with a butter knife" Festus growled to no one in particular. Matt held his laugh, as he knew that his deputy was madder then a wet hornet for getting duped.

Matt finally stepped closer to Festus, "I know you are mad, but remember you have a badge that dictates how the law works. It won't do anyone any good if you get hurt anymore, or if either Bower or Foster are killed. I want them in front of a jury," Matt stated.

Bower wriggled free of Foster's hand and looked over to his friend, "We gotta get out of here now," he said in a very quiet voice.

Festus paused and listened. "Matthew? Did you hear that?"

Matt paused and listened. He then looked over to Festus, "Hear what?"

"I could have thought I heard voices," Festus stated.

Bower and Foster looked at each other and then looked down at the guns they held in their hands. "No time like the present," Bower said as he began to stand. Foster followed. Both Matt and Festus were slightly further along the alley and they heard the hammers of the guns roll.

Matt rolled his eyes and sighed, "I can't believe this."


	17. Chapter 17

Jonas rolled his head sideways across the post and watched the expression on the doctor's face. He could tell Doc was upset over his treatment, and now with Matt and Festus out after the two crooks. He waited patiently to be untied and sighed once he felt the leather straps loosen from his wrists.

"Easy now," Doc said as he assisted Jonas with his arm. Newly stood and helped the store owner to his feet. Jonas moaned and looked a the two men, "I can wait, Doc. The marshal and Festus will need all the help they can with those two crooks. They are slicker than a bolt of lightening," he grumbled as he held his shoulder with his good hand.

"Well," Doc paused, "I could fix it right here," he looked Jonas in the eyes. It didn't much matter where the procedure was accomplished as long as it was done soon. Jonas' dislocated shoulder made his right arm feel like it weighed a ton. "Go ahead," Jonas ticked his head.

"Hold tight," Doc said as he readied himself. "Newly hold Jonas in case he passes out," Doc asked.

Everything was set, "Go," Doc said as he gave Jonas' arm a strong but gentle pull and the joint popped back into place. Jonas rolled his eyes and bit his lower lip as wavered on his feet, "Thank you, Doc," he gasped as Doc readjusted the sling that Newly had made earlier. Beads of sweat formed on Jonas' forehead.

"Mr. Jonas' arm would be better off if we bound it to him," Newly suggested with concern as Jonas watched on.

"Good point, Newly" Doc agreed and picked up one of the leather straps that was used to tie him and began tying around Jonas' chest and right upper arm to minimize movement. Jonas sighed, "How many more times and I going to be tied up this week?" he finally had enough with ropes and such.

Doc just made a face. He knew by the look on Jonas' face he was up to his ears with the whole situation, "Let's go and see if Matt and Festus caught those two nincompoops," Doc said as he picked up his medical bag and walked to the door. Newly followed leaving Jonas standing in the middle of the room. Both Doc and Newly looked back at the store owner. Jonas drew a deep breath, "Let's go," he muttered and marched forward. The three men left the old mill in search of Matt and Festus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foster had relieved Matt and Festus of their guns and the four men stood in the darkened alley. "What are you going to do with us?" Matt asked - his voice was cold and still held authority even though he was standing with his back to men with guns.

"I just don't know what to do with you yet," Bower snapped back.

"You are only wanted for robberies in Ford and Grand Bend, and well here in Dodge too," Matt added. "If you kill us, you'll hang for murder."

"Don't you think I know that?" Bower said loudly.

"Ya think you'd know enough to stop while yer ahead, but I can see you aren't even that smart," Festus chipped.

Matt nudged the deputy's raised elbow with his own to tell him to keep his mouth shut. Festus growled.

"I suppose we could tie them up," Foster chimed in.

"With your track record of tying people up? Ha!" Bower said to his friend.

"Well we just can't stand here all night," Foster pointed out.

"Well, I know that," Bower said.

Matt and Festus exchanged glances. Matt sighed and looked down to the ground while shaking his head in disbelief. He knew if he pulled something, the two bumbling robbers would likely spook and someone was likely to get hurt.

Bower looked at Foster, "I think I have an idea," and just as he as about to move forward to whack Matt over the head, he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pushed gently into his neck. He then heard the hammer roll back, Don't take another step, Newly warned.

Doc quickly pulled the guns out of Foster's hands and handed one back to Jonas. "The "cavalry has arrived," Matt," Doc half joked as Matt and Festus slowly turned around to face Bower and Foster who now stood with their hands in the air.

"Thanks, Newly. Doc. Jonas," Matt said as Doc handed him his gun. The marshal grabbed Walter Bower by the lapel and pulled him out onto the street. He left Festus to bring Ed Foster along, "I otta smooth out your ugly face with my fist fer all you two have done," the hill man growled. Foster swallowed. Newly followed closely behind.

Doc glanced over to Wilbur Jonas who stood quietly in the dark, "You coming along?"

Jonas nodded slightly, "Yes. I want to see those two behind bars for good," the store owner stated as he walked toward the doctor and the two men walked out to the street and over to the jail house.

Matt had just closed and locked the second cell door when Doc and Jonas arrived at the jail house office. The marshal turned and walked to his desk and as he passed the wooden peg that the keys hung from he snapped them down. His mood was not good. He hated to be duped.

"That's the best thing I've seen in a long time," Jonas said before he yawned and sat down at the little wooden table.

"I'll order the prison wagon first thing in the morning and get these two clowns out of Dodge Matt said as he rocked on his heels with his thumbs tucked into his belt and looked at Bower and Foster. "How are you feeling, Jonas?" Matt then asked.

There was no response from the store owner so Matt looked over his shoulder. Jonas was sound asleep at the table. The marshal made a face and indicated to Newly and Festus to assist Jonas to his cot, "I'll find somewhere else to spend the night."

Doc's left eyebrow rose wondering if Kitty was going to be willing to let him into the Long Branch at three in the morning. Matt caught the doctor's look and made a face, "I meant the livery stable, Doc."

Doc almost chuckled, "Well, I'm sure we can all rest easy now that those two are finally behind bars. I, for one, am going to bed. Good night," the doctor said as he left the jail house.

"I'm not far behind Doc," Newly stated and began to leave.

Matt and Festus exchanged looks and both shrugged, "The cells are locked and we'll be up in three hours anyway, so get what sleep you can. I'll do the same," Matt said as he meticulously rechecked the locks on the cells. Matt glared at the men through the bars, "You'd be wise to get some sleep too," he growled.

"Oh, sure. We'll just do that, marshal," Bower sneered as he sat back on his cot. Foster watched his friend and then looked at Matt, "Yeah, we'll do that," he grinned stupidly. Mat t actually wanted to strike the two men but he held his anger. "I'll deal with you two in the morning," he stated before he left the office to find a place to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Matt yawned as he looked over to his bunk where Wilbur Jonas was now sleeping soundly. Matt shook his head and wondered whatever possessed him and the doctor to try what they did. He was certain that once the dust settled and Bower and Foster where gainfully "employed" in the rock quarry that the stories over drinks would be entertaining. However, for the time being, he was more than annoyed at the two men for risking their well being.

Festus stood in the doorway, "I'm heading to the livery stable and bunk down there until morning," he said holding back a yawn himself. Matt nodded, "I think I'll join you," he said and followed the hill man out onto the street, pulling the door to the jail house closed behind him.

Both law men wearily walked across the street and into the darkened stable. Louie Pheeters was sound asleep on his bunk in the little room off to the side. Festus had a little room next to his, "I'll take the floor, Matthew," he said as he pushed the little door open.

"Thanks, Festus, I can sleep anywhere at this point. Including standing up," Matt pulled his hat off and the sat down on the bunk. He didn't even remember rolling over into a deep sleep.

Bower and Foster sat in their jail cells, "Well, I guess this is the end of the line for us," Foster said.

Bower glared at his friend, "Well I'm not about to give up just yet," he said as he stood on his cot and looked out the little barred window.

"Well, you just can't crawl out the window," Foster pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that?" Bower said as he stepped back down and sat in a huff.

"So what are you planning to do?" Foster asked in a loud whisper.

Bower said nothing at first. Instead his eyes focussed on the broom that was leaning behind the semi closed door. "Give me your belt," he said as he thrust his hand through the bars. Foster quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled it thought the loops on his trousers and handed it to Bower.

Bower tied the two belts together, and then wet his lips in concentration as he now attempted to catch the broom and pull it toward him.

His first attempt was wide to the right. The second slightly short of the target, however, the third was dead on. Bower smiled widely as he carefully pulled the broom handle toward him. He reached through the bars as much as he could and grabbed the wooden handle tightly in his right hand, "Ha!" he stated.

Jonas' eyes fluttered open for a second. He was at first confused about where he was, but smiled slightly and then drifted back to sleep.

Bower held the broom handle out and passed the door, it tickled the ring of keys. Bower leaned harder into the bars and strained to poke the broom handle through the ring. The end of the broom wobbled around and with one thrust, the ring some how fell over the wooden handle and slid right down to Bower's waiting hands.

"Hey, that's great," Foster said with great jubilation.

"Shut up you idiot!" Bower barked back.

Jonas again awoke and looked around. He could hear some noises coming from the area where the holding cells were. Carefully the store owner pushed himself up and off the cot and made his way to the half-closed door. Carefully Jonas poked his nose in, just as Bower and Foster poked their's out. All three men jumped at the sight of each other.

"Oh, no you don't," Jonas warned as he wagged his finger at the two shifty robbers. "I'm getting the marshal right now!" he said as he turned only to be roughly turned around by Bower.

"You aren't going anywhere," he stated as he hooked the shackles over Jonas' left wrist and clamped them tightly over the top bar before they gagged him. He couldn't pull the bandana from his mouth if he wanted to with his hand so high in the air.

Bower hooked the keys back on the peg as Jonas watched the two men leave the building. Jonas cursed a blue streak through the gag and kicked at the bar only to hurt his foot. His cursing continued.

Bower and Foster crept across Front Street and into the livery stable. Bower pulled the first horse he could find from its stall and threw whatever saddle was handy over it's back. Foster did the same, except his animal seemed to object his would be rider. Ruth fussed.

Finally both robbers where on their mounts and headed out the door. Louie was awakened by the rusks and went to investigate. His mouth dropped open, "Marshal! Festus," he yelled.

Festus was the first to wake up, "Louie, what in tarnation are you bellowing about?" he said as he wandered out into the main part of the stable.

"They took Ruth and the marshal's horse!" Pheeters pointed to the empty stalls.

"They who, Matt asked as he joined his friends.

"I didn't see them, marshal." Louie stated.

Matt huffed and swore under his breath. "It can't be," he said looking at Festus.

"It better not be," Festus said as both men then quickly marched across the street and into the jail house. Matt noticed that Jonas was not on the cot and the keys were still on the hook. Matt inched his way to the door and pushed it open only to find Wilbur Jonas standing in the cell impatiently waiting to be freed - again.

Matt looked around and quickly grabbed the ring of keys and unlocked the door. He said nothing as he unlocked the door and then unlocked the shackles. Jonas roughly pulled the bandana from his mouth and glared at Matt. "I'm going home now," he said sharply.

"Wait a minute, Jonas," Matt took him by the arm. "What happened here?"

Jonas tightened his lips, "They got away again, didn't they?" he said as he pulled his arm free from Matt's hold.

"Well, I can see that, but how?" Matt asked.

"Marshal, if I knew I'd gladly tell you. But I don't. I've had enough of being tied up!" Jonas snapped and turn on his heels heading out the door.

Festus twisted his mouth, "I sure don't blame him fer being so upset," the hill man said as he ticked his head. "Cause once I catch up to the one who stole ol' Ruth on me...well he won't know what hit him," Festus said in a low and cold voice.

Matt drew a breath, "We have to keep level heads here," he warned.

"Oh, they'll be level alright. Once I make them that way," Festus growled as he headed to the livery to get a horse.


	19. Chapter 19

Festus marched across the street and his first order of business was to change into his own clothes. Matt began to saddle a horse while Louie worked on one for the hill man. After a few minutes, Festus walked from his little room with a pile of crumple clothes and handed them to Louie. Louie looked down at the arm full of clothes.

"They belong to Doc," Festus grumbled as he took over saddling the horse.

"I'll take them to the laundry when it opens, " Louie stated. Festus didn't comment.

"I'm ready," Matt said as he pulled his horse out to the street. "I'm getting a rifle," he added as he handed his reins off the Festus who had followed him with the horse he had. Matt could tell by the silence that befell the deputy that Festus was not in a good mood would need to be watched, once they caught up with Bower and Foster.

Matt hurriedly retrieved his rifle and mounted the horse. Festus was already on his saddled horse – he handed the reins back to Matt and without a word moved his horse down the street to the outskirts of Dodge.

As the sun broke over the horizon, Festus prodded his horse to pick up the pace. The tracks were very clear.

Walter Bower and Ed Foster seemed to be making good time, although they had no idea where exactly they were heading. "Where are we?" Foster asked.

"Well away from Dodge. Just what we wanted," Bower half scoffed. "With any luck we'll be over those hills before they find that crotchety, mouthy store owner," he said.

"With any luck I'll live to get there," Foster said as he tried to settle the mule he was on, but Ruth had other plans and wasn't pleased that the man on his back kept digging his spurs into his flanks. Ruth grew more restless as they rode along the road.

Bower looked back at his friend, "Would you stop fooling around back there," he growled.

"I can't get this pig-headed mule to calm down," Foster stated from atop of the antsy animal.

"Pull his reins tight and show him whose boss," Bower suggested.

Foster did just that and Ruth halted in his tracks before making a might kick sending Foster head over heels to the ground. The mule turned and charges back down the road.

Bower was caught between the decision of assisting his friend or trying to catch the animal. Foster rolled on the ground in agony while holding his left leg, "I think it might be broken!" Foster yelled.

Bower cursed under his breath and stepped down from the tall buckskin and walked to Foster, pulling the horse behind him. Buck fussed. Bower pulled harder and knelt down next to his friend. Bower tied the reins off on a branch next to where he knelt.

"Let me look," Bower said pulling Foster's hands way from his leg. Bower felt his friend's thigh, "It doesn't seem broken to me," Bower stated.

Buck snorted and pulled hard on his reins and broke the branch. Bower dove after the horse and narrowly missed the leather reins as they dragged across the ground. Buck galloped over to where Ruth stood.

Bower pushed himself to his knees and then finally stood and dusted off his trousers. He glared at the two animals, "If I didn't need you tow I'd shoot you both," Bower said.

"You'd need a gun," Foster pointed out as he rested on his elbow.

"Shut up!" Bower yelled. "This is all your fault!"

"I wasn't the one who wanted to rob the bank in Grand Bend," Foster said as he slowly and painfully got to his feet. Bower glared at his friend, "Well, it wasn't my idea to rob the bank in Ford and the store in Dodge," he pointed out.

"Well, you didn't have any problems spending the money, did you?" Foster barked back. Bower could only growl.

"Come on. Let's get these damn horses, and get out of here," Bower finally huffed as he began to walk toward Buck. "Here, horsy," he said in a kind voice with his hands out to reach for the horse. Buck moved away again. Bower looked over to Foster who was attempting the same thing – and with the same results, "Aw, come on! Stop moving," Foster yelled at Ruth.

"Matthew?" Festus stopped his horse and looked around.

"What is it Festus?" Matt asked.

"Didn't you just hear that?" the deputy stood up in his saddled and strained his hearing.

"Hear what?' Matt further questioned.

"I could have sworn I heard that little weasel, Foster's voice telling someone to stop moving," the hill man settled back down on his saddle and continued to look around. Matt took interest and sat quietly to wait to hear if there was going to the deputy's alleged voice.

Bower again got close to Buck and again the horse trotted further away. "Get back here!" he yelled. This time Matt did hear the voice, "That sounded like Bower," he said as he nudged his horse toward the source of the voice.

Matt and Festus rode further along the road and rounded a bend only to see Foster and Bower trying to coax the two mounts to stop. Matt made a face and looked over to Festus who sat staring at the sight with his mouth hanging open.

Matt then cleared his throat to draw attention to himself and Festus. Both Foster and Bower stood frozen like statues in the middle of the road. Slowly Bower looked over his shoulder and realize who was behind him. Bower dashed off into the woods one way while the equally frightened Foster broke into a dead run up the road. Matt pointed for Festus to round up Bower as he went after Foster - both men were fast off their horses and in hot pursuit.

The whole take down was over in a flash and Matt and Festus pulled their captives back to the centre of the road. "Well, you two have just double your chances at a hanging," Matt said sternly as he shackled the two men together at the wrist. Bower sneered at Matt and then he sneered at Foster who spent his time examining the iron shackles. Bower rolls his eyes.

Matt motioned for the men to begin walking when Bower stopped, "Why can't we ride the other horses?" he said as he watched Festus and Matt mount their own animals and pull the other horses behind.

"I figure by the time you walk all the way back to Dodge, you won't have the energy to break out of the jail again," Matt glared down at Bower from Buck. "Now move," he ordered. Bower and the limping Foster reluctantly headed back to Dodge to face their future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas had just stepped down from the witness stand and took his seat next to Doc, Matt and Miss Kitty. Festus and Newly stay in Dodge while the trial for Walter Bower and Ed Foster took place in Grand Bend.

"Reliving all of that again has given me a sour stomach," Jonas whispered to Doc who in turn patted the store owner on the forearm, "I'll get you something for that in a bit," Doc looked over to Jonas. The more the doctor understood the store owner, the more he liked the man.

The bailiff asked the courtroom to rise while Judge Langley stood to leave the room, followed by the jury.

In away both Doc and Jonas hoped that the trial would bring justice, but neither man really wanted to see either Bower or Foster hanged solely on the fact that the two bubbling thieves went out of their way not to harm anyone, which was their final demise in the world of crime.

The bailiff announced that the trial would resume upon a verdict. Everyone in the room knew it would only be a mater of hours.

"Let's get a drink," Doc suggested to Jonas. Kitty and Matt looked at each other. "I swear one is rubbing off on the other and visa versa," Kitty chuckled as she watched Jonas and Doc leave the court room.

"Well, that might not be such a bad thing," Matt quipped.

Kitty looked over to Matt and smiled, "Someday I want you to explain that to me," she chuckled again.

Two hours had passed and it was announced through town that the jury had reached a verdict. Doc swallowed back what was left of his drink and stood. Jonas left the remainder of his drink and followed the doctor to the courthouse. The room was once again filled to capacity. Doc and Jonas were almost the last ones to take their seats just as the bailiff announced for the room to rise and Judge Langley enter and to take his seat behind the massive wooden desk.

"Please be seated."

The room was still. Not a sound. Judge Langley addressed the foreman of the jury, "You have come to a verdict?"

"Yes, you honour," the man spoke clearly.

"Please read the verdict," the judge ordered.

"We the jury find, the accused, Walter Bower and Edward Foster guiltily of robbery and assault. We further took into consideration the treatment and possible harm that could have happened to all those who were involved in these robberies," the foreman swallowed as he looked over to the judge.

"What about the horse theft?" Langley asked.

"We the jury feel that both of the accused acted with some compassion toward their victims and although they did steel the horses, we would like to wave the death sentence for the horse theft," the foreman swallowed again.

Langley nodded, "I see," he said as he narrowed his eyes and looked at Bower and Foster, "It would appear to be your lucky day, gentlemen. I formerly sentence you both to the territorial prison for life," the judge said firmly as he whacked his gavel down on the block of wood.

"This court is adjourned," the judge said over the growing murmur in the room.

Jonas sighed. Finally it was over. "I want to go home now," he said looking up at Matt and Kitty. Doc patted the store owner on the shoulder, "So do I," the doctor smiled.


End file.
